Her Light
by IAintGotIdeas
Summary: Enid finally bags Red Action after a race in the Danger Zone goes wrong. As the newly established couple learn more about each other, they are also pushing to right their wrongs in yet another upcoming race. However, rivals and villains alike try their best to push them off their game! Will they solidify their relationship, or crash and burn with their own ambitions?
1. Sorry

**Rated T for mild language and violence.**

* * *

Inside the bodega, K.O scurried place to place, enthusiastic about helping out any customer in need. Radicles had sorted out the boxes and began stocking the last for the day.

Enid didn't feel like kicking it above the counter. She was slouched on the chair, remaining quiet as she willingly bagged every item thrown to her, as if she had now admitted defeat.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Hey Rad, why does Enid seem so different today?" the young employee had asked of Radicles.

"Dunno, squirt. But it's best to just leave her biz as it is" Rad replied.

The teen was in her usual outfit for the workplace. Despite that, it realistically felt like she was the most eye-catching of the shop. Some people were willing to ask, like Colewort, who couldn't help but feel concerned for Enid's expression and her uncomfortabe position.

Her chin extending out, her eyes unable to make contact, and her shoulders lowered down.

This left Colewort to interrogate

"Um, hey Enid, are you alright?"

No response.

"Look, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's okay. But ju-"

Enid got out of the seat she planted for herself and raised her foot to Colewort, releasing a Power Foot Fireball to his face and sent him out through the wall.

The other employees at Gar were shaken from the sudden movement, but after the assault, Enid returned to her seat, even more slouched.

K.O knew what he had to do, and though it may cost him his life, he was willing to confront his best friend. They were usually on great terms together, and Enid became more trusting of the kid after the whole Elodie incident.

He wanted to start easy.

"Enid, what's wrong?"

"Please don't. I've had enough misery as it is."

"There shouldn't be misery when speaking out to someome."

"Look brushhead, I appreciate the help and all, but there is just some things you can't help me out on. This isn't something you should know of, anyway."

Politely, K.O nodded in return and headed back to Rad.

"You're right. Enid must have something big going on."

"Do you think it could be me?"

Rad started to worry. When Enid had something to hide, they usually had their question answered right off the bat. He's never seen Enid like this before, though.

* * *

Closing time.

Mr. Gar refused to step out of his office, leaving the employees to get their stuff alone and lock the bodega for now. Rad took his backpack to the van, K.O walked towards a car and was greeted with a kiss by his mom, Carol, being driven home.

Enid sat down in the parking lot.

Rad felt this was the right time to get a final answer, considering he hasn't asked yet. He walked towards Enid and sat on the same curb but from a distance. Enid's face didn't damper any less.

"Sooo, what's up?" Rad asked, very awkwardly.

"You don't act like you have to care, y'know. I know how you are."

Rad's face looked ticked from the comment, but he still need clarification.

"What do you mean, Enid? I know I'm pretty optimistic about myself, but I still care about you, as your friend."

No response, but Enid suddenly didn't look so depressed. She almost cracked a smile.

Rad carried on with the questions.

"If you're so stressed about it, why don't you talk it over with your best friend? You know, Reeed Action?"

Something in Enid had broken out. Tears began to stream slowly from her dark-spotted eyes.

"O-oh no. Hey E, I'm very, very sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like tha-"

"We had a fight today." Enid's voice horendously cracked in the middle of her sentence. She was gonna break down very soon.

"You and Red? But why?"

"I let her down, Rad, I-I..."

Enid was full-blown crying.

* * *

The night before, Red was patiently waiting for Enid to show up any second now.

She did, but she had a small little case held up for Rad to see as she walked to the isolated tank.

"Whatcha' got there, E?"

"Something very special. I think you'll like it.

"Nice, but we gotta open it later! We got a race to do!

Minutes later, the tank pulled up to a spot with other vehicles and a few spectators looking around.

There were sportscars, Mad Max-esque trucks, and a motorcycle for some lanky guy in a big helmet. Red didn't care. She knew her tank was **FAYST** enough to take first that day.

On the final lap of their organized race, it was up to the motorhead and the Hue Trooper. All the other participants had been wiped out or consumed by the surroundings of the Danger Zone.

Red was looking for a concession afterward. She turned to her trusted friend.

"Ready to crank this bitch up, E?"

"Hey Red, sorry to say this now, but for the past several mont-"

The tank jumped over a hazardous toxic lake with the help of Red's thrusters. The biker on the back utilized his craftiness by jumping up with the bike thrown across by a speed bump, and landed safely.

"Sorry Enid, what was that?"

"For the past several months, I've had some of the best times in my life with you, and I just wanted to-"

Mines near the finish.

Red was getting annoyed.

"Enid, can we finish this damn conversation later?"

"NO! It's urgent! I came all the way here so I can tell you that I l-"

Red couldn't help but turn her head.

"ENID CAN IT PLEASE-"

Before they knew it, the tank was engulfed in mines. The vehicle was launched up in the air, and had rolled over the opposite direction, numerous times. Red and Enid were each getting clobbered by the hardened interior of the tank, as the motorhead was poised for yet another win.

Later that day, Red had speeded all across town with her beaten-up tank.

Enid felt ashamed, but she was not ready for what Red was about to say, as she entered the neighborhood.

"Why the hell do you think it was a good time today? I mean, TODAY?"

"Red, you took your eyes out of the trac-"

"Gee, I wonder why? Come on Enid, answer me. WHY?"

As Red Action pulled to Enid's spooky Victorian home, she closed her eyes, pointed outward, and signaled her to get out.

"Stop piting this on me." Enid wanted to remind Red.

"Just get out. You haven't done anything out there for me anyway. I have no idea why you had to take this stupid little case for this occass-"

"Stop it."

"Or what, Enid? You're gonna go out and embarrass me again? Is that what you wanna do, right now?"

"I said, STOP IT."

Enid couldn't take it. She aimed for Red's dome, and socked her across the cheek. It was a hard punch, definitely, but Red was able to recover and shove Enid out, causing her to fall out of the tank and into the road with her box. The pink-haired teen popped back up, and before she can do any further damage, Red Action had sealed the door shut and locked it.

This left Enid having to watch her crush break down in tears through the window, as she drove away.

* * *

"Wow, that's rough. I really don't say that for just anything, but I think that just pained my soul a little." Rad was listening to Enid's story all the way through, reassuring her that she still had some solid friends.

Enid, however, couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. He was at times a nuisance, sure. But he had some pretty great humor for Enid to enjoy.

Though Radicles wasn't finished.

"Enid, you're a perfect friend. Not just for me, but Red too! She needs to pay more attention towards you, and you have to set it straight with her about it. Just be direct with her, and it will turn out justtt fine."

"Thanks Rad. I hope you realize you're a very helpful person. You can drop the macho act now."

"And stop complimenting these babies? Ha, no way!" Rad began flexing his biceps.

Enid started laughing and playfully slugged his shoulder. They were back to their casual tone. Neither hero couldn't be any more thankful.

* * *

She lied alone in her room. The walls were dark, and no window was in sight for any weirdo to just peek in. The posters of Shade'O Boyz, and anime had surrounded Enid with her purple bed in the middle. Her nightstand was complemented by piles of unused papers, notebooks, mangas, and her assignments from the community college.

Though Enid felt right at home, she couldn't help but feel strong sympathy for her redheaded friend. This whole year, Enid was confident she would be able to bag her and win her over with the box, but there was no use. She was unsure if Red even had the same feelings.

A knock on the door. Confusion had circled around Enid's mind.

As she got out of the bed and walked towards the door, she felt like there was something of more importance in store for her.

Her gut was right.

It was Red Action, with her hands behind her back and her jaw pointing to the floor. It seemed like she felt the same sympathy.

Enid was thrown off. "Red, how did you get here?"

"I asked your parents if I could see you. They were very enthusiastic seeing me, but it couldn't really take my mind off you. I just had to come see you. Look, I'm sorry about everyth-"

"It's okay!" Enid let out a smile.

"You didn't deserve all that, and if you were to punch me again, I would definitely let you punch me as many ti-"

It was adorable to see Red try to come out as chummy as she could to Enid. However, she also wanted to progress. She had muttered two words that she had never used since forever.

"Come in!"

"Wow, you got a great place here. You got a flatscreen here?"

"Kinda, but it's a little too small for my taste."

"Do you...wanna watch something?"

"Up to you."

* * *

Two movies in, both teens were on the verge of sleeping. It was only ten o' clock, but resting in a bed for most of the night didn't help keep them awake.

They had finished some high-budget action movie just now, and were scrolling to see what else was on Netflix.

As Red fondled with the Apple controller, Enid had an attack of realization.

"Crap, I'm so dumb!"

"What is it, E?" Red couldn't keep awake.

Enid dug through the papers on her nightstand and found it. The box she meant to give to Red earlier.

"Hey, I just wanted you to have this with me."

Red, feeling very lazy, had extended her torso across the bed and gripped the box. She opened the top and was suddenly bedazzled by two rings.

Enid began her reasoning.

"I wanted to be formal about it, but at this point, I just wanted to let you know directly."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be mine."

"B-but aren't we already friends?"

"Not like that."

"I'm a little confused."

Hesitantly, Enid had to give it to her all at once.

"I love you. And no, these aren't wedding rings, don't worry. I just want to let the others know I'm taken by the most badass woman in the world."

Red was shocked. Homosexuality wasn't really something that she had taken to consideration. She admired her other fellow Hue Troopers, sure, and she had a liking for Enid, but she never thought about going up a peg.

There really wasn't any guy out there that can treat her like Enid could, though.

With that thought, Red realized she really was all about her Enid.

After looking at the sheets and pondering about all this, she tilted her head and smiled at Enid. They were going to become something more. This was a dedication that she was more than happy to make.

Red putting the ring on her finger said it all to Enid.

They reached for a kiss, and were able to connect their souls together, as the dim light of the television filled the dark room.

Yet their light was apparent enough.

* * *

 **Done And Done! Leave some feedback!**


	2. Her Parents

The beginning of a meaningful relationship had just blossomed.

As dawn begins to creep out around Enid's home, her owned room had still remained in complete darkness, with the two teenage girls passed out alongside each other. Red Action was in a full desire to wake up early to inform Enid's parents and cook up something together, and her opportunity would come closer than she would have anticipated.

Red Action was the first to awaken and peak out of her tired out eyelids. She had first recognized the beauty of her girlfriend's lasting innocent smile, long after she slumbered. Her hips were crossed, and her adorable hair had extended to most of her side, though Red did not mind at all. She slept and woke up in a tee and sweatpants she kept in her bag in case she would stay with someone for the night. Red did not feel the need to take them out.

Until yesterday.

Before she decided to see what her family was up to at seven in the morning, Red gave Enid a peck on her lips, cradling her warm face.

Unbeknownst to her, Enid replied in a wider smile.

* * *

As she had put her last sock on, Enid began to interpret what her established relationship with Red would look like. She never had any instances of being gay with her, so the fact that she was obliged to commit really shocked Enid personally.

Enid thought she let Red away as she was nowhere in the room, and maybe it was the fatigue, but was shocked to find Red's bag in the closet on the top shelf.

It's as if she was always there.

* * *

Footsteps ensued down the stairs, and with each little creaks, quiet giggling struck the ears of the purple winja. It was quite confusing.

However, the surprise in Enid's face said it all when she came down to a joyous Red helping set the table with Wilhamena and Bernard. Icky and Boris were seated already. Right as she carried the large plate of waffles and excessively placed fruit to the one-seated end of the table, Red Action suddenly looked to Enid, presenting her with her colloquial tone.

"Hey E, back here already?" Red set the dish to Enid's side.

"Uh, y-yeah my dreams were pretty much cut short.

"Well you haven't missed much. Breakfast is 'le served', madame." Red began winking.

"Heh, well, I've been dying of starvation a little."

Wilhamena entered the dinner room, and once she got a sight of her child making conversations with her new girlfriend, she let out an enormous grin and her hands clapped on her own cheeks.

"Oh my goodness! My baby, a grown woman now!" The vampire began to hug the teen, and gifted her some kisses on her cheeks. Enid's face had flushed red. Wilhamena released her, and began interrogating.

"So, how was last night? You two a thing now?"

"Uh, y-yeah Mom. I kin...da...expect you to be a little more surprised?"

"Of course I am! My daughter has finally found a soulmate! One to spend eternities with!"

"I know, Mom, but the point is-"

Bernard walks into the room.

"Enid! How's my little winja doing?"

Transitioning her sights from her enthusiast mother, Enid walks up to her father.

"Great, Dad. You've been cooking?"

"Yeah, bacon, eggs, and sausages!"

All of a sudden, the teen was struck by surprise she had not felt in the kitchen since she forgot to turn the stove off and nearly engulfed the Victorian home into flames.

"Woah, really? I thought you would serve up some more eye jello, or roasted fireflies..."

"Yeah, but it was your girlfriends idea!"

Enid felt dumbstruck. She had to turn her head to her girlfriend, who confirmed the idea with a smug grin, and a stuck out tongue. Even when she appeared mischievous, Red's beauty was rather well emphasized.

The dinner table was nothing but empty plates and glasses on a white cloth. Icky and Boris began cleaning up after the party. Red exchanged star-crossed looks to her love as she picked the egg yolk off her lip.

Wilhamena was the first to break the satisfying silence.

"So, Enid. This is actually the first time I've seen your woman here..." She let out a little giggle and held her hand to her mouth, as a way to excuse herself. "How did you two meet?"

Enid wasn't looking forward to hiding any detail, so she went out with a typical story.

"Well, me and Red were secretly kind of creeping on each other online. We just appreciated each other's vibe, y'know? We both didn't have the guts to talk or anything, until she asked me for some thrill at the Da-"

"Dance! Yeah, the school dance!" Red blurted out.

Wilhamena and Bernard looked pleasantly surprised. Enid was thrown off by the sudden change in the story, but was assured by the cautious tilt of Red's head that it is best to just leave out the fact that Enid was in high risk of dying, leaving her parents to worry about another burden.

"You go to the community college too, Red?" Bernard asked of the trooper.

"Uh, y-yeah. I um...major in...psychic?"

The two parents exchanged looks. They were incredibly confused by the clarification. It was apparent Red tried saying psychiatrist, but even that wasn't a major. Enid wanted to make a light transition of the predicament.

"Nah. She majors in being dancing. See, she's getting jiggy right now."

The table laughed. Red began giving small little chuckles, capturing the attention of a smug-eyed Enid, who Red responded to with a thumbs up.

She began drinking her coffee.

"Um, say, I do hope this doesn't disrupt anything, but I kind of want to ask you something, Enid." Bernard began pondering more of Enid's decision.

Although she had a good idea of what was to be asked of her, Enid proceeded anyway.

"Yes?"

"I never thought you would find love with another woman. We usually saw you as a charmer for the men. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it makes you happy, but..."

"What about it, Dad?"

"...if you were to get far past matrimony, how are you both going to produce children of your own?"

Just like that, Red's coffee had been spit out all over the sheets of the table.

"Oh, Bernard." Wilhamena was beginning to feel the awkwardness of the conversation. Enid respected any question that her father was to throw towards her, but it was apparent that her orientation of her love was conflicting him.

She didn't know what to say. She just tried reassuring what he already knew.

"Dad, me and Red love each other. T-that's all that matters."

"I understand, but how are we going to expect grandchildren? What about a heir to our family tradition of spooky and grim nature? Can you even exchange a child to each other's womb?"

Silence filled the room. Red's face was flushed in complete red. She could not do anything but sit there with her fake nervous smile.

After recollecting herself, Red began to answer.

"We don't...expect to have kids."

"Look Dad, we can just adopt together. There is no harm in doing that, right?"

"Enid, the family blood is the only thing that will keep us together! I understand that you both are in love, but we can't chose love of a partner over the love of a family's connection. That's just not right!"

"Bernard!" Wilhamena began to feel much more frustrated as her husband carried on with his rant.

"It doesn't have to go like that! We both love each other! We don't need to go into greater lengths to carry on the family tradition!"

"Then what makes you considered a part of the family?"

A gasp escaped Enid's mouth.

"You guys! Please stop!"

The family was all silent. Their heads had turned to Red's spot, where she held her head high, and her shoulders were in a push up position on the table.

"Enid's dad, I can't say anything about kids, but I do LOVE your daughter! We might not go childrenless in the future, but we can make things work together. I never even knew I truly loved Enid till yesterday," Red settled down to her seat, "but I realize she has always been there for me! She is the very reason why my head was not in the hands of the other Hue Trooper, and the reason why I will continue to serve my purposes. I don't ask much of you, but I just want you to devote yourself to your daughter! Love is our only way any type of progression can be made!"

More silence.

Bernard seemed convinced. He sighed in acceptance, and turned his head to Red.

"Take care of my little one. Please."

The Hue Trooper nodded. She was willing to oblige if it meant giving herself and Enid a chance together. The table was dismissed.

Enid began to head for the living room closet and applied her shoes on.

"Red, you wanna come with me?"

"Do you even gotta ask?" Red responded in a smug smile, leaving Enid to chuckle.

* * *

The plaza was at it's lowest point. There were a lot less visitors around the commercial region, but that is probably expected on a Tuesday morning. They couldn't afford to go to the Danger Zone again. That would just be overkill. Enid had the day off, advised by Mr. Gar himself due to his worries towards the mental state of his employee. Was she willing to enter the bodega and give her boss the indication that she is cleared to work another day behind the counter again?

Hell no.

This was her day. Enid and Red's day. They had to indulge in something. It was their first full day as a couple, and both teens had a roll of cash to keep the day going.


	3. The Woods

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a half hour of strolling around and playing around with each other, the two wandered and settled on an ammunition store. It can be indicated that it was not Enid's idea, which it wasn't. Red was leniant on getting a rifle of some sort.

"Um, what are you gonna be buying guns for?"

As she and the cashier gave Enid a look, Red Action wanted to keep her girlfriend guessing.

"You'll see..."

The cashier focused back on Red.

"Alright, ma'm, that'll be $179.99 for this bad boy. The cashier began stroking the classic Winchester.

With each dollar positioned in front of the cashier, a sense of worry began overwhelming Enid's thin body.

* * *

Enid and Red Action would find themselves eastward to the wild reservation area, where many animals and plants thrived off of. The ecosystem was usually undisturbed, for the idea of a hero disrupting the peace of the environment appeared very immoral.

However, Red's future has no environment. She has no morale towards the preservation of the area. She just wanted to bask in its glory by hunting stuff down.

Red, after holding the rifle over her shoulder like some badass for 35 minutes walking into the forest, settled towards placing it on her waist.

Enid found her girlfriend's desire to hunt very adorable. Although Enid wanted to take her seriously and have the situation be intensified of the first date, she couldn't help but ask for more steps as she stared at her girl's butt.

She couldn't help it. She was gay all over. Red had a perfect curve on her.

Before Red can catch on to what was going on behind her, she heard a twig break, causing the huntress to hold her fist high to stop Enid from progressing. Yes, she was just doing that cliché moment that she always sees in those thriller flicks.

The Hue Trooper turned her head to Enid.

"You heard that? Less agile and heavier steps. Must be a unit out there."

The two teens got in crouching position and peeked out of the trees nearby. A nourished moose, enjoying the luxuries of consuming pines, flowers, and berries. A three course meal for a big one.

"Alright, E. We got one shot at this. I need you to stay on my 6, okay?"

Man, was she so admirable in that getup. Enid was so close to pinching her girlfriend's little cheeks. **SO CLOSE.**

The beast continued his feast, while Red held the rifle towards the creature. She knew how to keep her posture well. It was apparent that the huntress practiced with firearms in the future, other than using her own hand to shoot plasma blasts. There was little time in stalling. She had to pull the trigger.

Before she got a chance, the moose tilted his head towards the exact degree where Red was located, as if he was stating to her that he knew all about the approach.

Human and beast. The two exchanged vicious looks. They both knew what was to go down. Any blink of the eye can result in a fatal demise.

The moose was the first to strike. It had charged fast towards her. Before she knew it, Red was impaled by the end of the antler, just stretching out to a three inch gash deep in her free abdomen.

"Ah! Shit!"

The trooper fell. All that was standing in the way of the animal's exit was Enid, who had not expected the confrontation to escalate to an endangerment towards her life. She had to think of something. Fast.

No time.

She tried jumping out of the way, but in laying position her legs were trampled by the weight of the moose.

There was no time to react, she had to chase after it fast. Enid was ready to take the damn animal out all by herself. Before she could do so, a ghoulish little voice had haunted her consciousness and broke her free of her intentions.

"Enid, wait..."

A wounded gazelle. Red Action did not expect the stab to let out an excessive amount of blood from her stomach. The blood extended halfway down, pouring out to her hips. It was a gruesome injury, one that scared the living hell out of Enid. It wasn't too serious, though.

"Guess I'm not making it, E-Dog. If it'll make you feel any better, I would want you to have the tank." Red was obviously looking like she was coming to a state of stage rehearsal.

"Dude, get up."

Red Action chuckled, then went back to painfully moaning over her wound. Her hand was grasped by Enid, who pulled her up.

"Well, that there was a bust. What say you? Should we just keep chasing this thing down?"

Red slowly reached over for her rifle, fighting the pain. "Um, yeah! Don't you love thrills?"

"I don't see what's thrilling about seeing you laying in your own blood. Oh, God. That antler really got you soaked..."

Enid was pointing at Red's abdomen. Her entire stomach was ironically tinted red, centering itself around the left side just in the middle between her armor and her waist.

"Heh, yeah. Sucks to be me, I guess. I think I got a towel inside your bag, in case we were to hop into the lakes. Good thing it's not white."

Nervous laughter was drawn from Enid, clenching a water bottle from her backpack to assist the wound. Red walked to her back and dug for the towel. When she found it, she rested and leaned on one of the trees, where Enid would kneel in aid.

"So, you have a thing for hunting animals now? Can't say I'm surprised. I always found it weird to see you in the ally to compensate for the horrors of war, or something like that." Enid splashed some of the water upon the tear, causing Red to groan heavily in response.

"Yeah, I guess it is. The future isn't so bad now, considering civilization is still at its peak. You know, international affairs transcended to intergalactical affairs. We've made peace with like, a million representative bodies out there in reality. As for hunting, it just keeps my mind off thinking about all those casualties that us Hue Troopers inflicted on this universe's menacing bums." Red wiped off a majority of the blood, and stood up to continue walking forward.

Enid's face grew a disgusted expression.

"Y-you kill?"

"Well...yes. Bu—"

"And you're admitting this now? Red, why wou—"

"Because we're together now, okay!? I'm sorry for shouting, but I know it's hard for you to take all this in. The people I've chased throughout my life have been responsible for the destruction of civilizations, star destruction, black holes, pretty much anything you can name in sci-fi. Genocide was stronger than ever. Not anymore. It doesn't have to be."

Enid and Red kept walking, but the winja was now feeling guilty.

She tried to make a lighthearted moment out of it.

"So, they still got lesbians in the future?" She smirked.

"Heh, sexuality is as flexible as a ballerina."

They both grinned. They both also were surprised to see the moose drinking out of the nearby river.

Red took the rifle off her back. Now's the time for the kill. Enid, like she was directed earlier, stood behind the huntress. Red did not waste any further time to play staring contests. With a pull of the trigger, the bullet was fired and penetrated the ribs of the beast, who fell to his dismay.

 ** _BANG!_**

The duo rushed out of the bushes and into the area. They did shoot it, alright. Blood began dripping into the ground.

"That's ace. E, you wanna take this one down?"

Enid stood there and froze.

"M-me? Isn't this like, your hobby?"

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to let go."

Not even Red knew what she meant directly, but it worked a little well enough to pressure Enid. Though she was well aware of her uncomfort, leaving her to put the rifle back on one hand gripped.

"Never mind. It's okay, Enid. I don't want to force you to do it."

Now the guilt trip settled on the pink-haired teen. She HAD to make the choice, otherwise her girlfriend would feel stupid for even asking.

"Actually...hand me the rifle."

Reluctantly, Red turned her wrist and offered the arm for her to utilize. Enid took it with hesitation and stood there for a moment, while she glanced at the heavy presence of the rifle and became well aware of what needed to be done. Every step she took towards the moose, she felt the weight on her legs exponentially rise.

The wounded animal was bleeding out, staring at the colossal position of the teen.

"Please, don't make it hard for both of us. God, j-just, stop staring."

After speaking to her prey, Enid grasped the rifle properly, aimed for the head of the moose, and had her finger on the trigger.

As she was set to shoot, the moose gave her a merciful look, as if it was asking for her to put him out of his misery.

 ** _BANG!_**

Just like that, the beast was no more.

Red glanced over Enid's shoulder.

"Hey Enid, I didn't mean to ask of you like that...I just thought it would've been a relief for you."

"You're kinda right. I'm sorry. Just felt dumb about declining that offer. I didn't wanna disappoint you..."

"It's fine. I'd much rather have you be true to yourself than take the fall for me. I hate seeing you forced like that."

"Yeah..."

"You kind of looked sexy when you're nervous."

"Shut up!" They exchanged laughs, as Enid gave Red a light shove.

They were both on great terms, but at the last second, an expression of realization had struck Red Action's face.

"Oh...and um...Enid?"

"Huh?"

"Stop staring at my ass."

Red bursted into complete laugher, as she strapped the rifle to her back. As for Enid, she was completely red. She stood there in great embarrassment, wide-eyed."

* * *

The two came back to the plaza in one piece. Red's wound was there for all to see, but it didn't bother her one bit. She could have snagged the spare tee in the bag, but she wanted to absorb the attention with her Enid.

Frankily, they were well on their way to see what else was in store for their day.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 3! _Leave some feedback!_**


	4. On The Roof

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

 **Rated T for language, and sexual references**

* * *

"So, you come up here often?"

Enid laughed and even snorted as Red started playing around with her above the roof of the bodega. It was now closed, considering dusk was just around the corner. Enid was aware Mr. Gar wouldn't mind if she hung around the roof, as long as she didn't make a mess.

The couple were in the middle of their own dinner: Double-Dip Laser Chips and some pop. It was pretty piss poor in quality, sure, but they did not mind it one bit. Plus, it was pretty much the only thing they could afford to try. Enid was straight up broke, and Red did not want to spend another dollar after purchasing that rifle.

Speaking of which, it laid on the roof with them, hidden as to prevent any alarm or suspicion from the visitors. Red's abdomen was wrapped in gauze to prevent any further bleeding. It was gonna take a while to recover.

"So, about this whole Hue Trooper stuff, when you get older in this timeline, do you HAVE to go back to the future?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Red took in a mouthful of chips, "but it doesn't mean I'll abandon you forever. You can take time to choose if you want to come with me."

"What if you didn't have to? You can just put another version of yourself to take care of the rest and spend the rest of your life here, right?"

"Um...it's complicated."

"Well, if you had the option, what would you do? Sorry I'm asking so many questions, it's just...we live an entire millennium apart. I can't bother but to think about that."

Red smirked. "Enid, you know damn well I'd choose to kick it with you in here. I don't know if they'll allow me. All my life, I was trained to be a Hue Trooper, and throughout that life, I've been disciplined, endangered, yet also well prepared for when I become a diplomat. Being a part of authority over the entire universe is a great deal. I just don't know if I have the guts to overturn all that."

"I...understand."

They awkwardly stared at the distance from the bodega. None of them were willing to break the silence.

A voice cried out from the parking lot. It was K.O.

"Hey Enid! Hey Red Action!" The fun-sized hero put his hand over his mouth as if he whispered to his co-worker. "How's the dateee?"

They laughed back.

"Going real good, brushhead. Say, you want the rest of these chips?"

"Do I!?"

K.O reached his hands out from below. Enid gently dropped the bag and landed right in the money.

"Thanks! Uh, is Red Action okay?" He had recognized the gauze around Red.

She peaked her head out to K.O.

"Yeahhh, don't worry about it, dude. Just brought the fight to a bear. Didn't know what hit him!"

Enid smiled and gave a conscious expression to Red, seeing her lie through her teeth.

"Really!? Cool! Well, see you two around!"

They both waved back. "Bye!"

As Red continued eating her own chips, Enid kept staring at her. She was so cute devouring her chips at a pace like this. It was even cuter to see her boast to other people.

"A bear, huh?"

"Heh, just trying to strike an image."

"You mean becoming a badass?"

Red chuckled and shrugged. "Come on, babe, you know I don't even have to try!"

"Alright then. Let's go fight the electric eels for dessert."

They took a break from launching zinger after zinger. Red Action shook the bag and took whatever crumbs would be left at the bottom of the bag, while Enid looked forward to the sunset. Enid checked to see if anything else was in store.

"So, where to, now?"

"Eh, I don't know. I don't look forward to sleeping in a tank, to be honest. I love it there with you, though. Let's go binge on some comedies, no?"

"Trust me, I really want that. But..."

"Yeah?"

"How the hell are we gonna hide the rifle? Or that?" Enid pointed to Red's wound.

"Just dump out the shells and put both of them on my bag. As for my 'accident', let me just wear one of the shirts you kept here."

"Um, do I have to look away?"

"Nah."

Red took the rifle, shook out the shells from it, and had tried stuffing it inside the bag. It was going to look a little suspicious, but it's just right. As she placed the weapon down, she reached for the tee and was ready to change out of her armor.

The moment she pulled her top, Enid's face would suddenly feel a warmth she thought humans couldn't possibly achieve.

"WOAH! Y-you're..."

"Hey, relax! What's up?"

"Red, you weren't gonna tell me you were gonna be bare-chested up there."

"I know, right? Pretty surprising. I'm not too lenient on showing my body off for anybody in here, but I know I can trust you. It's a girlfriend thing, right?"

"I thought you said I didn't have to look away?"

They couldn't keep eye contact.

"Yeah, I didn't mind if you saw me like this."

"Just finish..."

Red shrugged again, and was ready to put the tee over her head and through, but she stopped to torture Enid a little more.

"What do you think of the cup size? I don't think it's too natural, but you can tell they've been begging to pop out of the ar-"

"Red, please!"

The Hue Trooper laughed softly to herself. She didn't mean to get too personal about it, but it was funny to see Enid act so anxious towards her.

"Okay, you can look now."

"Finally..."

"What's the deal anyway? We're a couple. We should be used to seeing each other like this, right?"

"Kinda, it's just...I get a little too hot from it, seeing it live with other women. You're so hot, Red, but it's a little too much to take for me. Besides, I don't even think I have the looks, outside and inside, to make up for you."

Red stopped what she was doing. It was a serious development to see Enid open up on such an insecurity. She felt responsible to assist her girlfriend in her time of need. Red proceeded to get down on one knee, with her hand on Enid's shoulder.

"Hey there...I don't care if you're too introverted around me. I just wanted us to get comfortable with each other. Your history of being shy isn't a secret to many people. That's why I want to change that. Because I love you, and I want you to love me the truest way possible..."

Enid paused and looked up to Red Action, whose sincere face gleamed off the edge of the setting sun.

"Thanks Red..."

"No problem." The trooper proceeded to take her turn with the bag. She placed it on the back of her all-black tee. "Ready to go?"

"...No..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let me love you. Truly."

Enid walked up, and reached for a kiss with her girl. Red happily obliged, with the pair closing their eyes as the skies turned dark, and the last gleaming light of the sun faded from their presence. It was night.

They remained in their position for a few more seconds, before sloppily disconnecting their lips.

"You got some drool there, sweetheart." Red whirled her finger around Enid's mouth with an extensive grin. Enid was happy again, and set her eyes to Red's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, let's get going."

They hopped off the roof with the bag, and as they slowly made their way up fromthe parking lot, they both held each other with their arms, pacing elegantly to the suburban area.

* * *

 **Leave some feedback!**


	5. Suddenly

**Enjoy**!

* * *

The two arrived back to the household. They walked in to Wilhamena catching up with the news alongside her two boys, Icky and Boris. Icky turned around and began waving towards them. Red awkwardly held her arm close and did a little grabbing motion in response. Wilhamena jerked her head.

"Goodness me, it's about time." She laughed to herself. "What's gotten you two lovebirds so late?"

"Eh...plaza...stuff."

"We did it all." Red stepped in for Enid, and proceeded to hold her hand tight.

The introvert turned to Red. "Yeah...we did, didn't we?"

Wilhamena was ready to push the conversation further, but the news channel suddenly caught her attention.

"DEVELOPING STORY: INTERNATIONAL HERO ORGANIZATION P.O.I.N.T IS SET TO GIVE A BRIEFING TOWARDS THE GLORB CRISIS TOMORROW AT 1PM. STAY TUNED"

"Well would you look at that. P.O.I.N.T coming here? Enid, doesn't your friend Elodie still operate there?"

"Uhm...yeah."

Red signaled Enid, trying to ask her if she was okay, seeing how her expression was very skeptical. However, she tried to shift the conversation and wanted to get things done.

"So, Red, what are you down to do tonight?"

"You." Although she wasn't aware of it at first, Red Action quickly picked up on what she said and instantly regretted her decision, as her eyes grew wide

Wilhamena jerked her head. "What!?"

"I mean...it's up to you!"

Enid's face was on the verge of ballistic laughter, but managed to cool herself from the hilarious predicament.

"We could start that binging now. First I gotta take a shower."

Red didn't respond, and headed to the stairs with Enid's bag. As for Enid, she was quickly thrown off by the lack of direct response, and followed her upstairs. Her pace outmatched that of Red's, and suddenly was shoulder to shoulder walking down the hall of the second story.

"Hey, what's gotten you in a hurry?"

"I wanted to ask you something very weird, but I can't do it with your mom eavesdropping. She almost caught us red-handed."

The way her girlfriend put forth her words put Enid at a suddenly heart-sinking uncomfort.

"Yo, I'm scared to ask, but what is it?"

Red looked down at the floor, sighed, and focused her glamoring eyes to Enid's, making sure the validity of her sincerity can strike her.

"It's been a long time, you know, since I had a warm shower."

Unnaturally, Enid's face was scorching hot.

"So, can I...shower...with you?"

A good fifteen minutes later, Enid found herself on the bathtub, filling it with water as a way to get through the session a little more painlessly. She was unaware of what to expect, but she had sat there in all her glory, just waiting for her girlfriend to get very close for the first time. Enid thought to herself that maybe this was a bad idea, and she should just act like she's finished.

Enid stood up, grabbed the curtains, and pushed them out to the right.

Once she looked up, she found a completely naked Red Action, looking down at Enid.

If there was any close calls to a heart attack for Enid, this would probably be it.

"Damn, E. Thought I was the one supposed to feel good about my size. You seen yourself, recently? Mm-mm."

Reluctantly, Enid crouched back to a fetal position at the bathtub, granting Red her space. Red proceeded to come down, but she had to bring up a burning question."I thought this was gonna be a shower?"

Enid stayed quiet. She just stared blankly at the walls.

"Oh, man. I forgot how sick it feels to hit these warm baths! Consider yourself lucky, babe." Red reached for the shampoo.

"Aren't you gonna apply some?"

Enid shook her head, and looked like she insisted to wait.

With a handful of shampoo, Red covered herself entirely, and focused especially on the hair.

"So, this Elodie girl. You've known her?"

She could no longer stay mute.

"Y-yeah. We go way back out there, middle school years. Then she proceeded to put me over for a position at P.O.I.N.T, even when I refused to finish her off at the final round of the qualifiers."

"Enid. I'm gonna beat. her. ass."

"No need, steamboat. I had that taken care of. You were there, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I never understood the context of anything that day. Hey, you think I could keep growing my hair out?"

"God, yes!" Enid popped out of the floor and stood to reach over. "Here, let me..."

Red smirked, looking at the goods. Enid soon realized what was going on.

"Oh, right. Ugh, at this point, I couldn't care less. Ooh, look at me now, in the buff yadda yadda." The sarcasm levels were high.

In response, the trooper stood up, surprising the standing teen a little. She held Enid's shoulder.

"Look at that. Your first step to not getting a nosebleed ever again. Pretty important feat." Red's face came closer to her girlfriend's.

"Well, sure. I guess."

"Cool, now we can both actually finish."

"Guess we can."

Both teens got through a typical session at the shower. Nothing crazy, nothing dull. They got very used to it to the end.

Enid laid there, dried off pretty well, while Red just came in the door, dressed in her night clothes. She hadn't really worn anything other than her armor, with the exception of her farming clothes, but that was merely a one time thing that was only put on because Red went around scavenging what she can find. It was nice for Enid to see her take on a casual outfit. Hope it wasn't picked on the side of the road either.

"Aye, what flick?" Red was anxious to be put to sleep by the stimulating sounds of hearing a progressed popcorn film through one ear. Girl loves sleeping on her side.

"Dunno. I can't possibly choose. Here, go nuts." Enid flicked the remote towards her girlfriend.

"Cool beans, let's go with this." Red quietly muttered and pressed a button on the remote.

"Which one is it?"

"Hell if I know. I just wanna sleep!"

They both laughed it up, while Red Action hopped on to the top of the bed, facing Enid just four inches from her face. Whispering would ensue.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little cautious about that whole briefing going down tomorrow. Elodie is a snobby prick, but she is still very unpredictable. I shared way too much of myself to her, and look where that got me...*yawn* Yep, sucks to speak heart to heart with jerks, considering they can come anywhere."

"So how do you know I'm not a asshole?"

"Because unlike Rad and Elodie, you're not afraid to open up. Cheesy as hell, I know, but it's just truth. Good question, though. Wanna test that a lil' further?"

Red was silent, and looked down at the sheets. It seemed she was coming up with something to report.

"I'm plotting to kill her."

"What!?"

"Haha, just playin'. But seriously, if you need me at that bodega, I'm down to play bodyguard."

Nervous laughter from Enid.

"Heh, but don't you have other plans?"

"Don't worry about Drupe. She works all the time, so we ain't got time together. I forgot what the other one was called anyway."

Sincere laughter, followed up by a slug to Red's shoulder.

"Wow, you're evil. Even I know who Gregg is, and I avoid everybody!"

"Keep talking, I'm close to crashing."

"Sure thing, sleepyhead."

Enid proceeded to finally lay down after supporting her upper torso with her arms on the bed. They both were positioned to stare at the extensive ceiling, with nobody willing to break the other's silence. A whole two nights with her true love. Not a bad feat for an introvert.

Suddenly, Enid frowned and turned to her right.

"Um, Red..."

"Hmph?"

"Would you go wacko if I told you I got us a spot at another big Danger Zone race?"

Never did Enid see somebody's entire torso move upward so fast.

"WHAT!?"

"Remember that incident we had two days ago? Everybody was talking mad -ish about the two that almost got embarrassingly blown to smithe-"

"You don't need to remind me."

"When we were headed home, I tried texting a friend if he could try his best to get us back to redemption and enter us for the race on Sunday. We went home losers, but I felt bad for what I did to you. Just today, he texted me, and we're in!"

"Enid."

"I know you saved a lot for admission, but this one's on the house. It was hella great, just overhearing our story being passed around."

"Enid."

"Hey, maybe we could wear matching suits, wink win-"

"ENID! I'M NOT RACING ANYMORE!"

"W-what?"

Red began panting for air. She took a deep breath, fixed her posture, and dropped some disappointment on Enid.

"The damn tanks being fixed. I don't care what the admission was, because it's FOUR times what I paid for that day...You gotta get that money back."

"B-but...nobody has brought us up like this before...Everyone at the plaza will be waiting on us!"

"I thought you didn't give a sh-"

"...about the plaza? I don't, but we can't go out like punks, Red. We gotta pull through and show these chumps who we really are...togeth-"

Enid reached for Red's hand, but she would back her hand away in response.

"Look here...It's either the plaza, or me. If you care so much about them, go race yourself. I'm NOT HERE TO SERVE THEM, AND I'M NOT GOING BACK TO RACING IF YOU ALWAYS B-"

Red reluctantly pulled back. The look of Enid's face, a combination of fear and sadness, had twisted and churned her heart strings, realizing she couldn't finish her sentence.

After a while, she signed heavily, and pulled the blankets over her chest.

"Fine. I'll do it goddamnit. Goodnight.

Enid held her hands out, but Red angrily turned.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Not forcing you into it...I just want us to-"

Red looked agitated and started fake snoring, very loudly. As for Enid, she turned in defeat. Hesitantly, she turned off the television screen.

As she rested to her side, Enid took note of the darkness overwhelming the room.

How can such a great day leave on a depressing note?

* * *

 **Well, that's that. I'll be taking a break from this story to focus more on my other one. It is Rated M for those interested in more mature themes! Leave some feedback!**


	6. Trying Their Best

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Enid must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed, because her arm had been aching overnight, to the point where she struggled to put her blanket aside. Red wasn't next to her, but her bag was in the open closet. She looked at the time on her phone.

6:30.

She shouldn't even have been awake, but she expected her girlfriend to wait downstairs. After brushing her teeth in the bathroom and organizing her hair to a typical bun, she headed down the stairs barefooted, looking around to see if Red Action was anywhere to be found.

What Enid expected was for Red to show up in the kitchen with her cute little apron, cooking up something for the both of them as a way to make amends for their fight last night. That wasn't the case.

Red was nowhere to be found, and neither were her sandals. She must've went out.

* * *

The sun came out after the cloudy morning. Enid didn't know what to get, so she just settled on a bowl of cereal before coming out to the plaza for another work day. She unlocked the door with one of her keys to find Rad and K.O. play around with the pile of boxes they had emptied out.

Rad playfully threatened his co-worker. "It's over, brushhead! Give up the money, or get whacked by my iron curtain!" He held a folded box of cardboard below his arm.

"Oh yeah? Bring it! The money IS my weapon!"

"What? No fair!"

As she walked to the counter and set herself on top, she couldn't help but loudly chuckle at the little games they had across from her.

"Oh, sup Enid."

"Hey Enid! You excited for the afternoon rush? P.O.I.N.T will have another economic crisis briefing in this very plaza!"

Enid put on her shades. "They always do, kid. This plaza is full of overly-glorifying dorks."

"Um...am I a dork, Enid?"

She turned to her friend, staring back at her with those puppy eyes.

"No, K.O."

"Oh, okay! Do you think Chip Damage will be there to give us autographs?"

"Sure, K.O."

Enid was obviously uninterested, for there was still Red missing in action (no pun intended). She agreed to put her tank to the test once again at the Danger Zone, so she could probably be anywhere to prepare herself.

For now, however, she would make her way through the doors of the bodega. Red Action was in the building.

K.O. gasped, while Rad laid in boredom as opening hours started.

"Enid, look! Red's back!"

There was something very obvious and distinctive about her. A good portion of her body was covered in a black, slithery substance. Her eyes were glowing red, and she had her hands on her own stomach, crouching her head down as if she had been sick.

"Red!"

Enid sprung out of the counter and ran towards her girlfriend, but was soon halted by the index finger of a tired out Red.

Red looked up to her in enchantment. "It's done, m'lady."

"Huh?"

"Look out the door, E! BANG!"

Enid could not believe her eyes. The tank had been trimmed down and was much slicker and friendlier towards reaching higher speeds. The cockpit was probably the most dramatic change, considering the blaster was gone. There were no longer any windows present, and there were more exhaust pipes on the poop deck of the maritime-inspired tank.

The aggressive paint? The only consistency.

"Holy sh-" Enid turns to K.O, aware of his innocence, and back to Red. "D-did they customize it too?"

"Pretty much, babe. I hauled ass of the room overnight and went back to the repair shop. After a compromise and an offering of my tank blaster, they agreed to bring my vision to life. It was ballsy, sure, but we won't be needing to go to the future anymo-"

"Wait, how are we gonna shake off the competition without any arsenal?"

"Easy, you go up there!"

"Oh, oka-WAIT WHAT!?"

Red suddenly unstrapped her left arm cannon and handed it to the rosy-cheeked teen.

"We got some work to do after you're done. It was your idea to get us back to the race, so I figured I shouldn't leave you hanging!"

"N-n-n-no. I ca-"

"Aww, relax! I'll walk you through it! If my dumbass can blast five robots into oblivion in ten seconds, then someone rational like you will do just fine!"

"I-I'll see what I can do..."

"You'll be fine!" Red proceeded to surprise Enid by slapping her back in excitement, walking over to Rad.

She couldn't help but taunt him. "You think you'd still stand a chance against this beast?"

"Dude, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have made the needed adjustments."

"Whaaaat?"

Red was a little thrown off by Rad's comment, but Enid grasped her shoulder from behind and glared her, taking a deep breath as if she was prepared to hit the Hue Trooper up with some clarification.

"You can thank him for pushing us in last-minute."

"Wait, so this was the 'friend' you've been talking about?"

"S'cha." Enid blurted out in a playful tone.

Once Red got a better understanding, the muscle coughed and began reassuring her about his little story.

"I already bought in for myself, toots, and the promoters for this indie race were skeptical about bringing back two crash-and-burn circus acts to compete with big shots like me and my van, y'know?"

The couple both shouted in unison. "HEY!"

"Heh, what's weird is that they only gave the thumbs up because someone from the inside advised them to. A racer."

Enid felt both confused and conflicted by the vagueness of the statement. "Did they tell you who?"

"Nah, but they must really like you to keep you in this thing."

As they continued conversating about the race, Red helped herself to some dark roasted coffee and a whole bag of small frosted doughnuts. It soon caught K.O's attention.

"Um, you shouldn't be doing that unless you're willing to pay for i-"

In an instant, Red shot K.O a death stare, one that would haunt the small soul of the brush-haired employee. She would arch over and look down at him.

"Look at me. I'm homeless. I have no money. I lost my reputation at an organized sport, I spent whatever possessions I had to improve my tank, I've been isolated by my homegirl and the goddamn Hue Troopers, and I have a hot ass girlfriend to impress from a milennium away. Do you think I give two shits about shoplifting?"

K.O shelled himself inside his shirt underneath his vest in fear, quivering to the satisfaction of Red Action.

Silence.

"Haha, I'm just kidding, little buddy! Here, keep the change!" Red held a five in front of K.O.

That did not prevent him from getting any more scared, but he obliged anyway. He proceeded to nod in an enforcing way, and marched back to his post between shelves.

* * *

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? DOES A HERO BODEGA NOT APPEAL TO YOU WEAK-MINDED IDOLIZING GEEKS?"

It was just Mr. Gar, throwing a public tantrum below the door frame with the front door itself open. Enid remained at her post, scrolling through the feed to find a mix of manga content and funny-looking selfies at the site of the briefing, right in front of a briskly constructed set including a red and gold curtain behind a wooden platform with a pulpit of the same material.

Before she had the power to click and slide off the app, a photo of a smirking Red Action gazing at some bright city lights under 301X had thrown her off-guard.

The photographer? It was Yellow Technique's profile. The caption read "Wish we were all here." No need to think too much of it. Enid soon closed out the app.

Meanwhile on the floor, Red was partaking in the cardboard brawl, drawing a small eye roll from Enid towards the "battlefield". Mr. Gar groaned and walked by, while the briefing was apparently ongoing. He then settled on the counter in a lower position.

"Can't you believe this? Snakes like P.O.I.N.T do their very best to piss me off, no matter what damn circus act they're performing out in the streets!"

"Mhm."

"The boy went out to find an autograph from Chip Damage. Are you interested in hearing what Elodie has to say?"

"Mmm...never heard of her."

"Haha! That's the spirit! Keep sharp, bodegamen."

While he was getting "impaled" by Red Action, who wielded an empty roll of toilet paper, Rad slightly nodded and made a distincitve sound through his mouth.

Enid couldn't figure out what the hell was being discussed out there, but they did say something about "hostile conditions" resulting in "halted development" towards infrastructure stuff, like the sewers."

She was unaware of how the sewers were in any way related to the disappearance of glorbs, but she was uninterested as well.

As a clap from the audience roared through the open doors of the bodega, Enid suddenly sensed the cold, ruthless clicks of heels upon the platform. Her ears were open. Another series of applause outside.

"Aah, thank you all, how nice of this darling plaza!

Goddamnit.

Now Enid was fully observant of the pulpit. It was Elodie, with that crooked smile of delight warming the hearts of every patron in the plaza. Disgusting. She may have been a rookie, but she was beating out Chip as the fan favorite.

As Elodie rambled on about the integrity and pride that P.O.I.N.T has to offer to the progression of society, Red Action stared in guilt towards the bummed out Enid. She was looking forward to beating the lights out of her girlfriend's tormentor.

That was the longest 40 seconds of their lives. The crowd did not pay any attention to the lack of duration in Elodie's speech, they cheered louder than before, knocking out the pile of boxes that Rad had set up for a fortress when K.O. would come back.

Red drew the line. She lifted herself out of the bodega floor and walked towards Enid, who took a little longer to look directly at her, indicating she still felt the effects of Elodie's betrayal.

"Y-you wanna get outta here, E?"

"To hell with this. Rad, cover for me. I'm on lunch break."

With a sudden jerk, Rad directed his attention to the departing couple."

"Ha. You're always at lunch break, you crazy."

The duo suddenly found themselves on the edge of a sea of spectators across the parkinf lot. The better choice was to make their way down the alleyway behind the bodega and into the outer regions.

"Wow, she still has that flashy bitch attitude, even when you f-"

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I shouldn't be feeling this crappy about the past, but with her face in any presence around me, it's just so...so..."

"Punchable?"

"Yep, you said it. This should not be my center of focus. You are." Enid reached for Red's hand, and after last night's incident, they would grip each other tightly, as if they had no intention to drop it any time soon.

"So, where to eat now?"

"You in the mood for some tight ass teriyaki? I'm kind of in that mood right now."

"Damm, you're such a dweeb!" Red began to pull Enid towards herself and proceeded to tickle her sides, with Enid giggling uncontrollably and struggling to flee from Red's arms.

* * *

They proceeded to devour balls of rice, chicken teriyaki, tempura vegtables, etc. Enid took it well and slow, but still took heavy deposits of goods into her system. On the other hand, Red was eager to make sure not one trace of her meal was left on her plates.

"Do you really need that much teriyaki sauce?"

"Sure do, baby. I got the sauce. Sauuuceeeee..." Red proceeded to lean over across the table and pour some teriyaki sauce over Enid's ball of rice.

"Haha, stop it!"

"Thought you liked the rice with the sauce?"

After their hilarious exchange was ended by the two continuing their meals, a very familar loop of sounds creeped up across the restaurant, following a chime of the tiny bells by the door.

Heels.

They got closer and closer to the table.

"Hm, very typical of you, Enid. This was always, after all, your favorite place for a luncheon."

Enid didn't need any more confirmation that the observer by her side was Elodie, prompting her to keep her eyes down on the table. Suddenly, Red jumped out of the booth.

"This here ain't none of your business, bitch. Keep on walkin', or else." Her voice was sinister, and her eyes yelled "terminate".

"How rude. Enid, I didn't know your friend here hasn't had a sniff of any class, but I shouldn't expect much from a poor obnoxious ra-"

Suddenly, Elodie's top was on Red's tight grip, with the trooper staring at her dead in the eyes.

"Listen here, punk. Only reason why you're still breathing is because Enid does not need to witness your guts flying out all over the place. I suggest you leave us with some damn space, or your ass is gonna be bludgeoned before you know it."

Elodie did not look privileged like she used to anymore. Her eyes were fearful of the death stare that Red Action blew her away with. However, Red wasn't finished.

"You're gonna keep running your mouth on some snobby bullshit, or are you going to live?" At this point, the employees behind the counter looked on, entertained by the scene.

"P-point taken..."

This entire time, Enid glanced from the booth in shock, seeing how brutal her girlfriend was when their time together is rudely interrupted. Her eye followed Elodie, who held her hands out in assurance and stepped back slowly out through the front door.

Red sat back down, and after scarring the mental state of a P.O.I.N.T, she eyed Enid, looking worried and pleading.

"I'm very sorry, E. I just can't let her call you out like tha-"

"It's okay..."

Seconds and seconds went by, and Red began feeling irritated by the awkward silence. Consequently, she pounded on the table.

"UGH! SHE MADE THIS MEAL SO AWKWARD ALREADY!"

After her tantrum, Enid jumped out of her seat and went up to Red, holding her by the shoulders.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay, Red, really! I mean, I personally enjoyed that stuck-up hoe get s-"

"We should probably call for the bill."

With a sigh of relief, Enid agreed and reached for her pocket.

"Coo', coo'. I'll pop out my walle-"

"No, I got it. It's fine."

"No, seriously! I can take this one if you in...sist..."

The couple exchanged a long look, and bursted in laughter.

"Goddamn, Enid. We're just a couple of weirdos, aren't we."

"Speak for yourself, and yourself only." Enid winked back at Red, who hid her smirk behind her hand.

"Alright, we can just split the bill if you like. By the way, don't get too caught up about Elodie. She's just a distant memory, and she'll remain that way as long as she keeps up the douche act. I'll head to the counter."

"Okayyy, you do that..."

Red Action kept still in the booth, glaring at the photographs of flowers and naturalist artwork around the joint. She felt content for now, but was well aware that they needed to train for the big race coming in a week. Before choosing to depart the booth momentarily and join Enid, her Communicator set off on her waist.

She ran down to the restroom, with a waiting Enid looking in curiousity at Red abruptly making way past the counter.

As Red closed the door behind her, she pressed the Communicator and was greeted by Yellow Technique's face.

"Red Action! Red! Can you hear me?"

Yellow Technique was facing the wrong way in the call. What caught Red's eye, however, was that she was in an advanced morphsuit, one that somebody would probably use when they're recapturing the Power Rangers banding together to form one entity, the Megazord.

"I'm right here, Yellow! S'up? What's the emergency?"

"Erm, it's not much of an emergency right now, it's just that..."

"WHAT!?"

"Okay, okay, hear me out. I know I've had a history of alarming you and tossing you around when I send these distant messages to you, but this is essentially what you are advised to do when-"

"When what?"

* * *

Enid and Red already split the bill successfully, and were well on their way.

"So, uh... where to now, Red?" Enid was ecstatic.

"Training."

"Cool, you still got the tank parked out there?"

"Should be."

Enid was thrown off by the quick responses that Red was giving back to her. It wasn't typical of her to generalize her answer and not wander off with more zany references. Something was up.

"So, why did you run off to the can? Had the sh-"

"Oh, it was nothing. I just, really needed to go."

"Hmm."

Red was lying, and Enid was well aware of it. Ironically, they needed to focus on brushing up on co-operation if they want to win the race. Speaking of which, Red shot Enid with two quick looks, and sighed.

"Damn, Enid. I almost forgot."

"Forgot? What's up?"

Reaching her pocket, Red dug deep, and her eyes widened when she struck the gold. She pulled out two rings glistening under the rays of the sun.

"I took these in the middle of the night when I checked in for the tank. I couldn't stay mad at you, E. Not when we both agreed to make this dedication. If it slips my mind ever again, I want us to see these rings from the back of our hands, so that we could never forget, y'know?"

In response, Enid gave back a wide smile, gently taking the ring and inserting her index finger through it. As Red looked down in her hand, she snapped out of it when Enid reached for her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know the whole world will try their best to separate us, but we'll just have to try even harder, don't you think?"

Stunned, Red nodded in agreement.

They walked on through the strips, looking around for the tank.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being such a long chapter! I couldn't pinpoint where I was able to conclude this chapter properly, but it's good to spark many questions that WILL be answered the following set of chapters! Leave some feedback!**


	7. I'll Explain Later

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"God, that was tight."

Red Action had driven Enid all around town, and went back not to the Danger Zone, but a rather desolate and dry area, where not a single soul crept upon it.

Taking the AUX cord out of her phone, Red turned to Enid.

"You really liked them? Huh?"

"Yeah, those tracks kicked in some real vibes." Enid proceeded to put her legs up on the front of the tank's interior. "Who was that?"

"This guy's name is Anderson .Paak. As for the tracks, it came from his second album, Malibu. It's a real treat to the sou-"

"Heh, you can talk about soul albums all day and I'd still kick it here to listen to it all."

"Y-yeah..." Unusually, Red Action nervously scratched her head, blushing in the process.

"So...you gonna tell me why the Communicator went off?"

"Y-you heard?"

"Well yeah, that things real loud." Enid yawned and looked out the window. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I feel it'd help you more than it'd-"

"It was Yellow Technique."

Something in Enid had sparked loudly. It wasn't an emotion of envy, anger, curiosity, or anything else that would indicate she would find the callhe d of any higher importance. No, Enid simply had a mix of it all, and pulled the strings on the conversation as a way to see what she would expect from Red.

"Real shit? So now you have to go on another mission to the future?"

"I...I have to go back, bu-"

"Wait! Are you serious?"

"No no no, girl, you don't understand. Yellow doesn't want me to stay there for ages, but it's gonna take a good portion. Probably a day or two."

"Okay? You gonna tell me why exactly are you headed to the future?"

"Enid, I owe her a favor."

"Hm?"

"Staying here with you on this timeline is the blessing that she and the council had granted me, even though I am ESSENTIALLY the most elite of the bunch..."

Red looked very boastful behind the wheel, and provided a charming smirk for Enid to scoff at, but it also opened the door for her to take advantage of her girlfriend's insecurities for jokes.

"I don't know...Blue Power has looked like she put in a lot of work lately."

In response, Red's face flushed to, well, red.

"Haha, very funny."

"Thank you, I'm here all week."

The tank pulled to the side of the road at first shortly after, but to Enid's surprise, Red drove the vehicle out to what appeared to be hundreds of acres in space next to the path. Only recognizable thing within the region was the many cactuses naturally placed..It appeared like this is where they were going to work on their ability to race together, and Red's pause sure seemed like confirmation.

"You can get out if you want, E. I just want to work on my turns and drifting for now."

"And miss out on you falling victim to another mine?" Enid chuckled slowly, as if she were to choke down on her words. Red turned back to the passenger seat in sincerity, and carried a cheek to cheek frown. Her eyes were halfway closed, as if to come off unimpressed.

"Not cool."

"O-oh, um...sorry."

Awkward silence proceeded, as Red started revving up for practice. Before she can bullet through, Enid tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Uh, Red...the arm cannon?"

"Oh, right."

She proceeded to detach her own cannon, and had applied it on Enid's arm, who looked down at her, anxious to fire out of the weapon.

"Alright. Your hand is safe behind this barrier. If you see smoke coming out of the hole on the back, don't worry. That's just the way it is meant to be exhausted. Obviously, don't aim it upon yourself, or you'll be painfully shot through by plasma. So, the move is I will make turns around each of these cactuses until we have shot them all down. Every turn I make will be your signal to aim and fire at them. Got it?"

"Yes." Enid kept looking down at her cannon, sparking skepticism and concern within Red.

"Alright then. Showtime!"

With the tank on drive, Red floored on it, and already exceeded stupidly high speeds. Shook by the sudden hit of the pedal, Enid was thrown back behind her seat and fell flat on her face, landing on the maritime gear in the back.

"Careful! You almost got poked by that harpoon!"

"Shit..."

The dirty-mouthed teen with an arm cannon on her hand tried climbing into the cockpit, but was unable to get a grip, so she relied all her power on her left hand in order to get up.

Before she can make it, Red startled her with some insanely random remark.

"Wow Enid, you've been squatting? Mmph, I don't see what you see behind me, but I sure see what that backs all about." Red had to giggle a little, leaving the rosy cheeked passenger in an odd predicament. Before the driver decided to make things weirder, Enid was able to make it on top.

She was greeted by the intensity of the sun rays blinding her face. When her eyes had time to adjust, she suddenly noticed that the tank was on the verge of undergoing the first turn.

Which it did. Enid was startled and began rolling down to the edge, but kept a grip on the bar belonging to the side. She then tried aiming her new arm cannon southward.

Then she realized she didn't know how to shoot. A trigger? A panicking Enid tried moving her fingers around in an attempt to find one, then decided to slug the cannon to get the plasma out.

"Come on, goddammit! Wor-"

A beeping noise came within the interior. It turned out to be the sensor that was the launch button she needed. However, she was pushed back by the recoil, slammed her back on where the ray gun used to be, and recognized the fact that her arm aimed for the ground just behind the vehicle.

The blast sent the tank upwards, leaning on one side in air. She could've sworn she heard the shrieks of Red Action, before the tank landed pefectly on its bottom.

Loud banging can be heard below her downed body.

"Enid! What the hell is going on up there!?"

"CACTUS!"

"What!?"

"RED! TURN THE TANK AROUND! YOU'RE GONNA RUN OVER THAT FU-"

The tank was instead greeted by an unexpected bump amomg the flat elevation of the desert floor. What followed was Enid being thrown off the roof and plunging into the cactus ahead, face first.

The abrupt bump caused Red, who didn't bother to strap on her seatbelt, to be launched out of the front window, as she was catapulted into Enid's suffering body, flooring the cactus and leaving the couple painfully groaning from dozens of pricks around them.

First try, and it ended in disaster.

* * *

As the two began taking out prick by prick while leaning on the tank, Red looked down in guilt.

"We need to do something about communication. My deaf ears couldn't hear you at all, heh."

Picking out the last prick off her arm, Enid nodded and headed around.

"You wanna try this again?"

"I mean...we have no choice, don't we? I gotta go very soon."

Though Enid was there behind Red Action, she couldn't help but look down on the ground where the bump was. Something circular had been uncovered just slightly from the top. She reached over and took it out.

"D-did we just run over a glorb?"

Suddenly, Red jerked her head and speedwalked up to it.

"Woah. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, Red, not right now."

"What?"

Enid started pacing around in her clarification.

"Dude, if we can't ride around without getting launched out in a tank going regular speeds, how can we expect to keep our asses still?"

"I-I wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

Enid crossed her arms in utter disappointment.

"And the top?" She violently whispered.

That's when Red decided to improvise again, much to Enid's dismay.

* * *

The sun disappeared behind the greyish-blue skies. Enid and Red Action spent a good portion of their time practicing the same routine with better results. Never again did they get thrown towards a cactus. Enid felt it was easier with her knowledge of the sensor, and the support of the passenger seat that Red Action ripped out of the tank with her bare hands and forcefully bolted onto the roof, attaching the seatbelt above the seat and the buckle over to her side.

They were well on their way back to Enid's house, hanging around by the front yard, with the tank parked aside the pavement.

Red was satisfied with the improvements she had, being able to drift in any given radius, whereas Enid, though it was an improvement, still had trouble aiming, and only had taken down a few cactuses. Whenever she achieved a blast, Enid reached over to the entrance to the roof and proclaimed:

"WOOHOO! DID YOU SEE THAT?"

These were the moments Red recaptured to Enid in conversation afterwards, adding that she couldn't respond with her eagerness to maneuver around the obstacles.

"But I was still glad to see how thrilled you are with...me."

The Hue Trooper took her eyes aside somewhere around in the suburbs, avoiding any more contact with Enid. In response, the shooter became skeptical.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Red was idle, then she momentarily accepted defeat.

""I have to go."

Behind her, Enid was startled by the red mist blowing up around the tank, leaving no trace. It was an indication that Red just saved it like a wallet in her pocket.

"Uhm, can I com-"

Quick to interrupt, Red halted Enid's words.

"No."

"O-okay, but what will you be doing?"

"It's better if I just save the trouble and explain later..."

"But I thought you said we don't need to hi-"

Red was starting to get annoyed, and as the clock ticked, she held an iron fist and shook the Earth with her glass-breaking tone, one that remained firm and clear.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER."

Quick to take back her words as Enid reflexed back in shock, Red tried again.

"I'm sorry. I have to be there in time. Love you." The last two words were the only ones that weren't muttered or choked in Red's throat. Her eyes set towards Enid's glistening puppy eyes.

Without any hesitation, Red opened up a portal to the future and walked her way out backwards.

Once again, Enid was left alone, with even more questions.

* * *

 **What exactly is Red up to? Leave some feedback!**


	8. Without Red

**Enid's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

She went on to live a few dull days when Red disappeared into the portal.

Enid's typical schedule consisted of waking up, taking her courses, hopping off, taking the next transit to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and unwinding at the counter without making eye contact to the everyday regulars. However, she had displayed little to no emotion. A state of idleness kept her trapped from any interaction, with the exception of waves to her close ones and shared words of unenthusiastic agreement.

Then night would roll.

The newfound shooter would proceed to take a bus and depart by foot into the drylands with Red's purchased rifle, running in random directions, forcing tilts upon her head, just so she could simulate the wild ride that Red took her to.

It drained all her energy and then some, but she felt it was worth impressing Red.

There had been doubts towards their odds, and the details behind Red Action's abrupt disappearance from the face of the Earth remained vague to those looking forward to the upcoming circuit.

On what would evidently be her last day sulking in her lonesome, Enid kept her post down at the bodega, passing through what would appear to be yet another boring Thursday.

"Look K.O! Playing drums from my buns!"

Rad was playing "bongos" with his own butt, catching the attention of his impressed but disgusted co-worker.

"Haha! Gross! Can you switch up the tune?"

"Only if you want me to get...y'know...a rash. A RED rash!"

He then looked to Enid's direction, hoping to get a reaction out of the stonewall teen.

"I hope you're RED-dy for some bongo ACTION!"

Nothing worked. At this point, Rad was just blank.

"Ugh. You can't be quiet forever, E. She's gotta be back soon at some point."

To his surprise, Enid slowly made her way off the counter, leg by leg, got out with her two feet, and proceeded to face her frustrated friend with a grin.

"When she does, we'll kick your ass."

"Oooh, you're putting all the chips on the table for this one, aren't you?"

Unbeknownst to them, K.O slowly made his way out and faded to the aisles for mopping.

"Yep. You know, Red was a Dendy away from leaving you in the cold dust on that one race."

"Well you were inches away from having room to talk! Those mines must've really blew up what was left of your bra-"

Enid reached over and slapped Rad by his cheek.

"Shut the hell up."

Rad rubbed a bit on the print, but not too much.

"Heh heh, a little too soon?"

Pacing herself around the bodega, Enid was on the verge of a rant.

"Red acted very weird that night. She said she had matters to attend to. Not even Hue Trooper priorities, just for Yellow Technique. It was the sketchiest type of shit I've ever seen her do, and she kicks back in a damn alley!"

"You don't think she's getting some, do yo-"

Enid turned back swiftly.

"Stop before I bitch slap you again."

Rad smirked. "Understood."

He then took a bag of Laser Chips off the nearest aisle and began to devour the bag slowly.

"Anyways, I heard some of these chumps are demonstrating their speed at the Danger Zone sometime around 5. You should co-"

"You serious? What are we doing here?"

* * *

The Danger Zone was packed today. Proponents of the race, scouts, local celebrities, and the media were all scattered around for what would be an underground spectacle of drifts, shifts, and personal gifts.

"What a corny ass poster."

Rad and Enid both scoffed at the overhyped promotion, knowing all too well that there was hardly any expectations for any Average Joe taking the spotlight at any time. That infuriated Enid, who was well aware she'd be one of those demonstrating suckers just sucking it up with Red.

Only there was no Red.

They glanced at the disorganized frenzy going on. One vehicle was drifting around the corners of an elevated peak, while five more was speeding around in any direction they felt appropriate.

But what caught Rad's eye was the sleek, all-black motorcycle that surpassed light speeds around the chaos, like that of an abstract painting getting hit by a splash of red coating.

"Hey E, isn't that the guy who brought you two pressure and won the last race."

"Don't remind me, dude. Can't say much about him, other than he's just an asshole on the track."

The tactics of the lanky biker were like the most aggressive politicians. His hands would get dirty, without any exceptions, and it would be done for the sake of his and HIS benefit only. He would push over the competition and cause them to burn to their desths in front of their families just to secure an accolade. All in all, it was to win by any means necessary, without any regards.

"True, true. Eff that guy."

Coincidentally, the showcase was halted with the push of a foot, and the mystery racer would set his sights directly at Rad's direction. He shoved his priceless strategically-designed hyperbike unto the floor,like a toddler throwing paper around.

Step by step, the biker then got by the gates separating the spectators and the event, taking a cold glare at Rad through the helmet.

Then, with a turn, the helmet was face to face with Enid.

Reluctantly, his hands then took a grip om the helmet and stripped it away.

Embarrassing to realize that was no "he."

Though her blonde hair was messy, and her eyes darkened beneath the scorching sun, it was not difficult for Elodie to appear recognizable to Enid's widened eyes.

A word had barely escaped Enid's mouth.

"No..."

"Wonderful day outside, huh Enid? Radicles, you seem adorably shook for a brute."

In response to the passive insult, Rad crossed his arms and broke contact with her eyes. However, Elodie was not finished with the two.

"So, I heard your _amoureux_ couldn't make it to my glamorous _événement._ Too much of a deadbeat to even afford my time?"

"Um, you do realize your shittalking came to a stop solely because of her."

"Yes, yes! I see. I see. But frankily, love, you're generous enough to acknowledge it as 'solely'. So, it's over now?"

With a raise of an eyebrow, Enid's curiousity had peaked.

"What is?"

"You know. Red Action this. Red Action that. She left you for her right place, darling! She knew she couldn't possibly embarrass herself on extending her losing streak!"

Enid stared down, leaving her vulnerable to the close-up that Elodie took advantage of and utilized.

"Guess she had to drop dead weight to get somewhere."

It was strange.

The sentence struck Enid like a sting on what would be an ideal summer. Nothing was throwing her off her groove, but the lines inflicted a penetration so deep, it stabbed the heart three times over. She wasn't sure if she did it for the harshness of the remark, or the fear that it may have been true.

Whatever it was, it rewarded Elodie with a sock to the face by Enid. Across the piehole.

All of a sudden, Elodie meant business. She was to strike back launching her body towards her, but company came through and held her down.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY, YOU USELESS WHORE! GO PLEASURE YOUR VULGAR WOMAN IN HELL!"

The spectators began to take their sights off the show and took note of the ongoing scene. Any security in this demonstration went to the site and pulled Enid away, with Rad getting tugged along.

Only thing Enid focused on, out of all the dozens of eyes looking towards her was the distant murder stare that Elodie was putting up, as she held her bleeding mouth.

* * *

Rad transported his friend back to the neighborhood. This occassion, however, was very silent and awkward, as Enid looked out the window towards the pink sunset.

It was unusual for Radicles to not hype what transpired in front of him, but it felt like that girl really got to his companion.

They made it by the sidewalk. As Enid hopped out and closed the door on the van, Rad rolled down the window and leaned over to his right.

"Hey, is there anything else I can...do for you?"

Before he blurted, Enid was slouching her way into her Victorian home. Suddenly, for whatever reason, she was in the mood to play guilt trip with the genius who came up with the idea of luring her into this situation. She sarcastically yet disapprovingly responded.

"Can you steal Red back from the future?"

While walking, she could hear the quiet scoff inside the van as the window pulled back up and the sound of the screeching tires faded to the distance.

* * *

Friday morning at 4A.M. Enid was mistakenly awaken by something that kept her far beyond schedule, but she still felt very groggy. She woke in a cold sweat with a meaty sensation bumping into her thigh...

As if someone else slept on her bed.

The purple-haired teen opened her eyes up and regained her senses, but was pleasantly surprised to find a half-asleep Red Action stare back at her with the blanket covering the entirety of her upper chest, but leaving her bare arms out for display.

Not the first Red pulled commando.

Her face was sharply focused on Enid's, and she became the first to break the silence with a smug grin on her face.

"S'up, baby?"

* * *

 **Well that does it! Next chapter will be Red's POV from the future, and an extension to the present period! Leave some feedback!**


	9. Yellow Technique Is Onto Something

**Enjoy**!

* * *

The future.

Glittering post-modern structures rising out of the ground and locked in position as aerodynamic vehicles of all kind float in the night air. Consumption was still at its peak. Fast food, energy drinks, firms, crappy pop artists...

The future was not as bad as it was on the front lines of the cyber wars. In the city lies a beautiful plot of privately owned land with towering complexes reaching up to the clouds, sleek and dark to match the winter nights that went on 24/7 in the area. After all, it was constructed by man in the South Pole.

Something peaked out of the curtains from the staggering 1739ft. luxury hotel in place.

Or, at least someone.

Yellow Technique, or at least she was called throughout her life, really enjoyed the commotion outside in her room. Reminded her of when she still had the smallest and sweetest liberties as a little girl.

Neon yellow sweatshirt, loose black polyester pants, and light up kicks.

Fashion after a millenium or so isn't really distant.

Only thing missing was...

FWOOSH

The capsule. Red Action in her casual battle armor came through, swerving side to side to tease her best friend.

"Ayyyyyyyy!"

Disgruntled with Red's common behavior, but content, Yellow Technique turned from her floating blue chair by her desk and locked in on eye contact.

"Hi, Red Action."

The desk was full of everything that Red least expected.

Vinyl records, custom PC, oversized headphones for Yellow's dome full of shoulder-length hair with nearly ideal straight ends. As a Hue Trooper, she was a leader with only the highest grade qualities, hand-selected and thoroughly developed by the academy.

As a person, she strived for more. You'd think the riches and the lavish privileges would encourage her to pay the least consequences and meet her demands with the snap of her father's fingers. However, the sacrifices, big and small, can really shake the core of any person. The well-being of a thousand civilizations in the galaxy, though counted like grains of salt, would drop a hunch and consume the leader with guilt of any if them collapse at the hands of an enemy she missed out on taking.

This was different.

At least, that's what Red's been feeling for a while.

"So, about that call..."

Red was interrupted by the sound of records dropping out of the desks, hitting cabinets, and falling onto the carpet floor. Yellow was scrambling. The chair suddenly swooshed to Red's direction, as her expression changed to an urgent structure.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! The call..."

Yellow signaled Red to sit on the bed, as she slouched out of her comfortable chair.

"See, I wasn't sure how one can enjoy the bearings of being "off-duty" at a crisis like this. I've been tortured and thrown out to decay by the superiors simply because they fear my carefulness. You see, they have my suit. Meanwhile, just light hours away, the galaxy has faced all kinds of sanctions internally. Tariffs, accusations, dictatorships, all crippling the means of ou—"

Red needed to break in before her friend went nuts again.

"Woah, WOAH. Easy, tiger! There's a good reason why we don't have to suffer hell. They don't need us Yellow. And they...don't...need"

At the edge of her bed, Yellow crossed her arms, tilted her head to the side, and shifted her right leg over her left. It pissed off Red. Whenever the motion was in place, she knew Yellow was just preparing to begin an hour-long argument rambling about her pride and her devotion remaining at a "healthy" state.

This caused Red Action to refrain, prompting her to change her words.

"You deserve a break! You gotta let your "leader" thing schtick go and just find time for yourself. I mean, you look shit-faced..."

That's when Yellow did her signature scoff and the "look at the floor like I'm going out for a day of skydiving" trick.

"Look, why am I here? Are we gonna break into Congress just to fight for the homeless or something like that?"

Suddenly, Yellow snapped out of it and got into her partner's pointed face.

"It's much more broad than just that!" She excused herself out of the bed.

"I know that! But why am I here?"

"B-because..."

Yellow sighed, and turned back to the sitting Red Action, making herself comfortable.

"I...need help."

"On getting your armor ba—"

"No! I want to have f-f-f...fun."

Red couldn't believe it. Ever since she was scouted and brought to the battlefield side to side with the epitome of "Lady Liberty", she never even thought of such a thing unfold right in front of her eyes.

For once, Yellow Technique was being selfish.

It was very eerie. Almost a little uncomfortable. Because Red tended to wander her mind around the first thing that she would think of when someone asks for fun to her friend sitting on the edge of the bed.

The only thing missing was a strikingly familiar black leather couch and a camera.

But Yellow couldn't possibly...

Never mind. Way too awkward.

Didn't hurt to make sure and ask, though.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'fun'?"

"I mean I want to find entertainment. All my life, I've been close with the relations of all things political. I kill. I dine. I sleep. But I never even had time to THINK of what I find amusing!"

Red couldn't help but stand up. She went over to Yellow's shoulder.

"Well damn! This ain't a mission! Just say the place and you'll be there!"

"Sorry, Red Action. I couldn't. Can you help me?"

Asking Red for advice on what "fun" is can mean gambling your life away.

This is Thrills 101 with Professor Action.

* * *

They strolled outside and were greeted by the fresh air of the sustainable town. Trees, grass, plants, and fresh blue streams were much apparent, even in the future. As they progressed out to the corner of the hotel, Yellow lifted her hoodie.

"Awwh."

The introvert's face flushed.

"W-wha-Red, where are we headed?"

Somewhere special.

They kept walking without any progression in the conversation. It irritated Red a little, who was willing to play "catch up" with the paranoid big shot in the Hue Troop.

"So, how's your dad?"

"He's risking his life as we speak. Representing our ecosyste-"

"You mean Earth?"

"Well, of course, but particularly the condition of our environment. My mother ensured him it was easier and much more co-operative than chasing tail at trade negotiations. Some of his sponsors are losing faith in him, though. They think the preservation of the tree is ridiculous. But the issue remains fairly relevant."

"So he's willing to spend months just to make sure these greens stay put?"

Yellow's face brightened. Open mouth.

"Yes! It's quite daring!"

"Aw man. Thought we could use some sports team here."

"Red!"

"I'm playing!"

Yellow, on the other side, was not impressed. Although she did chuckle a little from the exclamation.

"Yo YT, I heard you've found a hobby aside from kissing babies and winning medals."

"Oh come on, it's not tha-"

"You're working as a producer? Is that why you got those headphones on all the time?

The companion remained silent. It was better to just prevent her from being put on he spotlight

* * *

A club in the heart of the metropolis. Flashy lights lighted up the cubed minimalist complex in neon colors. Lasers shooting out like strays, and bodies moving in cadence with the set of satisfying synths that stimulate the body so. This was going to be the entertainment. Colored specimens of all kinds, big and small, wearing either flashy or complete black apparel. The norm was that all black expresses the movement of cynics, deadbeats, and genuinely intimidating character. However, the flashy represents the wealthier. More ecstatic, and so much snobbier that the properties of human nature couldn't apply to such stubborn creatures.

The only exception was a sweaty Yellow Technique. She didn't bother to change.

However, Red managed themselves out of the hotel and had time to change into a leather jacket, short white top, dark denim jeans, and a dark green beanie. The throwback was real.

As they made their way into the transparent frames of LED energy exploding in symmetrical white patterns for every body measured in and out of their doors, Yellow was blinded by the strobes, the spinning lights, and the additional LED lights being put on display over the walls.

This was Red's place.

Not Yellow's.

They still made their way to some barstools, where a man in a black morph suit and a dyed blonde hue to his stuck up hair would attend their demand.

"As'up? How can we get y'all fine ladies turnt today?"

Red turned to Yellow and scoffed at the nerve of the guy.

"Surprise me. Knock me out of this damn seat and make me forget I just heard that."

The bartender got defensive.

"Hey, c'mon now. We're all family in the trap. I love you, you love me, I love her, she's gonna—"

"Would it shut you the hell up if I give you her number?"

Red Action pointed to her captive friend, who jumped from her seat.

"W-wha—RED!"

Before she can testify any further, the bartender broke in.

"Sounds good to me. I love me some cu—"

"No, sir. You're not getting a winkle of my eye."

Signals were exchanged between the two attendees, just questioning what the other was doing.

"Well, sucks for me, then. Gusss I'm gonna annoy the hell outta you two from here on out, eh?"

Red disengaged with Yellow and turned to the smug asshole.

"Just give her something that'll really get her kicking. Not too strong. She's tender."

What's funny is that Yellow Technique, sober and completely moral, didn't need a drop of alcohol for her outburst, for when she looked up.

"Motherfu—I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME TENDER!"

Curses nearly slipped out of the warrior's mouth to the surprise of Red, whose grin faded away.

"Coming right up. Stay tender, my precious!"

They were now left alone, where Yellow Technique was ready to pounce on her escort...

"I can't believe you were about to—why give the man my number?"

"Easy question. You're lonely. I thought some loving in your life would spruce you up and keep you occupied while I go about with my life."

"But him?"

"Yeahhhh, he's no good. Don't worry. Once we're done hitting the juice, you'll feel that energy real soon."

"Wait, what do you mean w—"

"You're gonna have some fun."

Yellow suddenly backed out with her hands forward, as if a gun was aimed at her chest.

"Oh, ho, ho! No way! I can live with being mocked during my stay in here, but there is no chance I will degrade myself to something so vile!"

"Reelaax. You only live once, YT."

After an awkward exchange, the bartender returned with a shot of whiskey, and a strange substance. It was unidentifiable to Red simply because of the tear-jerking musk and the concentration.

"Wow. Props to you, guy. I'm in shock."

Red leaned over to the glass of white.

"Not so fast, cowgirl. I poured this out for someone a little more privileged for it."

Yellow's face lit up.

"Wait, you're giving this crap to HER? Damnit, look at it! She can't handle th—"

"Just switch it up then. Not holding a gun to your head or anything."

Red nodded, grasped the substance, and was prepared for the worst. Until the bartender interrupted her.

"I just...thought this would be a cute little gift wrapped box of chocolates for the woman who caught my eye first. I got a flair for introverts, y'know. But if—"

"Screw it. Thank you sir!"

The bartender handed her a thumbs up gesture and made his way to the far left.

Yellow, with her face expression similar to that of a little girl not getting that Christmas gift she wanted, was looking down at her whiskey.

Except it wasn't her whiskey anymore.

"Hey Yellow, bottoms up!"

In response, the leader turned her head.

"Wha—"

The last thing she felt that night was the glass being forced to her mouth and Red's grip holding her scalp.

* * *

Hours passed by, and the cube was still going strong with colors. However, a buzzed Yellow had her arm over her escort's back, giggling throughout the trip to the sidewalks. The hotel wasn't too far.

* * *

"God...damn...come on Reddy baby! The nights...uh...'yang'!"

"YT, lay down. You need some rest."

They were back at the room. Red was undressed back to shorts and a casual top, while Yellow began teasing around with her outfit.

"Hey you! Catch! Haha!"

One by one, a shell of Yellow Technique threw her jacket, her jeans, her shoes, and her tee. She hid herself below the sheets, laughing at her friend being ambushed by the coverings.

"Yellow, this is serious! Get your ass to sleep!"

"Hey...Hey...you're y-yelling like—you talk like a poet...fight me..." With each word escaping her mouth, the leader was more fatigued.

"Okay, okay. Just settle down, and—"

All of a sudden, the trooper, the one making a complete ass of herself, threw herself across the bed and began moaning in agony.

"Shit!"

Red ran over to her side.

"What happened!?"

"P-please...don't take me—money..."

"Ugh, you're a handful, YT."

Fun was fun, but Red Action was aware her best friend couldn't get a hint of sleep.

She proceeded to sneak in below the sheets.

"I always wanted to ask...why do you have to be so stuck up?"

"Stuck...sup? I'm...yeah..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"Because your nose is...perky..."

At this point, Yellow Technique was a lost cause. Red did not know too much about the girl that got her to the very ranks she thrived off to this time period, so she insisted she might as well dig a little deeper.

Red excused herself to the nightstands. She went through every cabinet, seeking a journal or a book to write on.

She uncovered a maroon binder. Generic, but it's presence brightened up Red's face.

Loose pages inside, both aggressively crumpled and others ship-shape.

In the neater pages, Red Action didn't really discover anything out of the ordinary. Some math, some records of the suspects that the Hue Troop has chased throughout their period under the iron fist of Yellow Technique. There was little to take away from.

The pages that were crumpled must've been discarded for a good reason.

That's why Red couldn't help but play detective.

In the first one she uncovered, it was a description. Not of someone recent, but a strange man in purple. Black haired and gelled, with a casual outfit that dads in the winter would've rocked.

She couldn't recall him from her time. It was far beyond that.

Like...her POW cards...

Though Red didn't indulge in the idolization of strangers, idolized as if they were baseball players, she kept a few as a way to try out a trend and adapt to the time period of 201X.

The name clicked.

Professor Venemous.

But, why?

She stored it into her pocket and continued digging.

A drawing. Replicating an album cover of some sort, much like the record kept above the table.

Peculiar name, but Yellow described the artist as a "producer" of some sort.

Next.

"Hey...you...-hic- pretty drawings."

Yellow was looking on, unaware of her possessions being investigated.

Red continued her search. On the third crumpled page, it's contents were very disturbing. It was also all-white, something that would haunt her soon.

It was a detailed overview on some sort of autopsy.

 **BULLET WOUNDS INFLICTED ON UPPER SHOULDERS. 2 INCHES IN DIAMETER. MUTILATED SKULL. DO NOT ENGAGE!**

Written in red ink.

When she held it above the lamp, something brightened beneath.

Red flipped the page. Huge mistake.

A printed image of a mutilated head. Red couldn't make it out, but it was a male of some sort. It was hard to tell, considering the head was unraveled.

Once the image struck Red's eyes, her nerves tightened. Her stomach churned, her forehead heated up, and sweat began to form around her own head.

Who?

Doesn't matter. It's being kept.

There was one more to go, but it wasn't like the other crumpled paper.

Red Action just observed the aftermath of a gruesome execution. However, this one may have thrown her off the most.

The first words she read were from the title.

 **THINGS RED ACTIONS LIKES:**

She had to hold a laugh. It was easier to hold as soon as she read down.

 **THRILLS (WHICH)**

 **FISHING (?)**

 **CHOCOLATE (EW)**

 **SURFING**

 **SOUL/R &B (ME TOO!)**

 **GUM**

Nothing too crazy.

Red wished she could have just stopped there.

 **INTAKING ALCOHOL**

 **NAPPING ON THE JOB**

 **AVOIDING THE JOB**

 **MOCKING ALL**

 **BLOODSHED**

What!?

 **AVOIDING REALITY**

 **AVOIDING TIME ITSELF**

 **AVOIDING FRIENDS**

 **AVOIDING FAMILY (NO FAMILY)**

 **HERSELF**

Yellow's nerves must've really been struck. The more Red looked down, the more she realized the frustration put into this crumpled ball of paper.

The last one sent her chills down her spine.

 **ENID (THAT WILL CHANG**

The last part got cut off. It's easy to assume she meant to put change.

As soon as she finished, she felt something damp on her left thumb.

Drops of something.

Tears.

Was Yellow low-key jealous of Enid and much more appreciative of her extroverted partner? She could have called up anybody else in her own time. Her diplomatic father, her aristocratic mother, Blue Power, Green Guts, even Black Strategy. She could have rang up anybody else in the world with her influence and her inherited wealth.

No.

She sent a distress signal years away.

Just to reach Red Action.

Red didn't have the heart to steal the news for herself. She loved Yellow Technique, but only in a platonic state where she can arrange things and get her into the ecstatic side of human nature. Although she's hidden her real sexuality for as long as she can remember. she never thought of hooking up with Yellow in any way. Red did not appeal to her pereonality and what ideals she stood for. Love meant living with your other partner, whether physically or spiritually. She never had that vibe for her own friend, and that's what separates Yellow from Enid. It was Enid who she loved. The rebel, the one with her "own style". The riches that Yellow had just below her shoes intimidated Red to a high degree. She wasn't having it.

Yellow's alarm clock went off.

1A.M.

That's when soft electronic music began playing.

Red couldn't rock with that.

Instead, she took out one of her primitive MP3 players she kept in her pockets, connected it manually, and played over the strange music.

201X was really the Golden Age.

The alarm clock stopped abruptly, and the tunes changed.

Now, it was playing _You Know by Meek Mill_ in a respective volume that soothed the vibes and air around the room.

 _You know baby, somethin' 'bout you lately  
You know, you know, you (one time) never seize to amaze me_

 _"_ Thought I wasn't sober the whole time?"

Oh shit.

"AAH!"

The stunned Red Action screamed and looked p to her undressed friend, who kept her small-sized chin just below the sheets.

"I got money. I have concoctions that can snap me out of such a state. Like the one I kept under my pillow for today.

Red was in shock, yes, but she couldn't ignore the obvious.

 _When I pull up to the crib (pull up, pull up)  
Hurry up and get dressed (what's up, what's up)  
Spend a couple hours on your makeup  
Twenty minutes I done made that to a mess_

"Y-you love me?"

Yellow had to let out another one of her sighs, looking down at her exposed self below the sheets.

"I-I never knew how to tell you. When we went to the academy, there was something bizarre in you. You had the qualities of a true soldier, but you didn't let anything get in your way. You were strong. A smartass too..."

For the first time, the envious leader opened up and was induced to curse.

"I cried myself to sleep when you said you were sticking around. I was all smiles in front of my troop, but I couldn't embrace that. My fighting morale dropped by the minute. At some point, I felt obligated to just barge in the past to steal you."

 _Uh you know, they don't never do it better than the boy  
Have you in the dealer like a kid pick a toy  
Lord she say that she never been on a PJ, mile high  
\- her and her friend on the PJ  
You know I flew that girl to Turks on her bday_

 _I got up under her skirt on her bday_

 _"_ And sorry about the gore. I'm investigating something crucial to our-I mean, my escape to-"

"I heard enough."

The time capsule opened up, and Yellow's face suddenly frowned.

"Wh-where are you going!?"

"Get yourself someone. Maybe tomorrrow, maybe this week, but don't think you're going to win me over by killing Enid."

"...Red..."

Too late.

Red was gone.

She later found herself back in Enid's bedroom.

Her girlfriend laid there, asleep and remaining on her side of the bed.

It was too adorable for Red, who leaned over for a kiss on Enid's forehead

It was also humid in the room.

Wouldn't hurt to adapt.

* * *

 **Leave some feedback!**


	10. Redundancy

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Asshole."

The nerve of Enid to mutter the very word when she saw the satisfaction of Red remaining awake on time to surprise her in the bed, whose smirk faded away very quickly from the jumpshot of a silence-breaker.

Enid hopped out of bed and put on her flip-flops one by one, while the light in the room dimmed over the bare body of a pouty Red Action.

"Y-you aren't h-happy?"

"Huh!? I didn't know it was a requirement to take in your shit-flinging exit out of my life as nothing."

Heavy sigh, following by Red playing with her fingers in front of her face.

"Look, E, I didn't stay in that long in the future. It's only been a day in the capsu-"

"DAY!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR PRACTICALLY A WEEK!"

The tone, the projection, and the gesture of Enid glancing over her made Red shrink inside the room. It wasn't even dusk outside, and the only glimmer of light between the two was the bright radiation of the haunting alarm clock that continued playing DJ Fireball's "greatest hits" at minimal volume.

Meanwhile, Red put away the fidgeting act and got down to business.

"Look, I'm just as mad as you are. I got precious time wasted, and this buggin' ass capsule won't take me places in time! I'm sorry babe, but how am I just going to ignore the Communicator?"

"Well if you did, your time wouldn't have been wasted."

Enid excused herself out the door while a stunned Red got quick to change to an oversized white top and some joggers from her bag.

Breakfast was awkward. Maybe not as awkward as the family getting together, but there was tension prepared in the room.

However, Red seemed very eager and concentrated on her own cellphone. She had been typing away while Enid took big mouthfuls of some cereal puffs. She was halfway to the bowl.

The red-headed trooper? A banana bunch. She was helping herself to her third.

As for the silence, it would only be broken once the whole banana was consumed.

"I didn't want to leave. In all honesty, I regret finding out what I saw back there."

She paused, with her lips puckering and her eyes staring down at the three peels and whole banana. They later shifted to Enid, who looked like she was ready to spit on her grave with that devilish smile.

"You love me?"

"Infinitely."

"Then tell me what you found."

The pressure set in, and for every spoonful in her mouth, Enid got more anxious to see if she'll even respond to her request. However, the bowl was finished in mere seconds, whereas Red shamefully looked down.

"Wow. That's what I thou-"

"Yellow wants me."

Anger was soon substituted by confusion.

"Wants you? What do you mean?"

"I never thought she had the time or soul to even think any good of me, but when we got waste-e-exhausted from town..."

That stutter forced a laugh from Enid in an untimely manner.

"You drank? With her?"

"I didn't have too much. She was knocked out, but at the same time, she no longer wasn't."

"Huh?"

"She had some stupid potion of some sort. Never had the heart to tell me what flavor it was. Strawberry? Aprico-"

"Damnit Red, I don't care! Just get to the point!"

The sudden temptation of Enid to grab her own girlfriend by her throat, shake her of all her dignity, and leave her defeated in her own ego shook Red, who finally took the last banana on her right hand.

"I looked at some crazy freaky stuff. She knew Professor Venemous light years ahead, she had a printed image of some messed up corpse, then she had...a list. A cute little list of my craves and hobbies. Except it wasn't cute. It got stupidly aggressive to the point where she said she'll alt my liking of you!"

Enid listened very closely, but she did not change out of her damp state.

"Anything else?"

"It was in parentheses."

"Dear God. What a creep."

"Right? But she's not a creep! She was my best friend! My right-hand, before she got promoted...in front...of me."

They stared.

"Damn, guilt trippin'?"

"God. I just wish YT would just look at it through my perspective."

"And what would it be?"

"Two words. I'm. Taken."

Enid hopped out of her chair, carried her bowl and placed the emptied banana peels inside, while giving Red a peck on the lips.

"You're damn right."

Sunrise. The couple were warming themselves up for another day of shit to do.

They were already jammin' it up in the tank. Drifting around the strip and getting a good sniff of the fresh air outside. The plaza could wait. They got arrangements.

Or so at least Enid thought.

"So, where to? I was thinking abou-"

"Oh, getting greedy now?" Red shot one of those signature smiles that meant something was up.

"Um, what?"

"We're heading down south for some good ol' hazing."

"I thought we came here to spend time together."

"Oh, we sure as hell are. You're gonna love this..."

"How is hazing going to chee-"

"Times are changing. We're in a more hostile ecosystem where the floor for every one is far from a hustle."

Enid just sat there in the taped up passenger seat, wondering what the hell that was all about. Red caught on with her look, and felt it was necessary to break it down.

"We're essentially going to find info."

"On?"

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Within thirty minutes, the couple found themselves inside the living room of what can be described as a spacious and minimalist villa with a modern design of geometric simplicity on the walls and roof, complemented by black and white. The cave belonged to Drupe, one of the most socially-open patrons of the plaza, who is also known for having at least 3.5k followers on each of her social media profiles.

Popularity can be bought, even if the receipt has to be at the hands of paternal business.

Drupe, however, was confused by the request.

Red glared at her. "Don't play dumb, sweetie. I've seen your post. Prepping yourself for that fake lavish shitshow tonight?"

"You mean Elodie's joint? Of course!"

"Well it's gonna be traaaashhh. Don't waste your time."

"Girl, what's there to reveal about Elodie? She's rich, talented, badass at archery, occupies P.O.I.N.T, and got more influence over this county than me and you do at that basic ass plaza!"

"You know where the inherited money comes from? The invitation to the biggest hero bureau?"

"I can pinpoint whatever you can toss me, 30 minutes tops."

Red sat there in the leather couch, content by the eagerness that Drupe had on herself and her dirty business. As for Enid, it was all too fast for her.

Enid couldn't help but ask. "How the hell can she do all this s-"

Drupe interrupted. "Connections, honey. Worth more than money if I were to be honest."

"Makes sense."

"Alright, you two. Give me a phone book and direct me to Elodie's FaceBook friends."

"Wait, why FaceBook?" Red was expecting her to reach a little more, Like Snapchat or Instagram.

"Because...it was the dark ages where nobody had legitimate dignity and only old people and children bothered to add everybody."

"Makes perfect sense. Go get em' tiger."

The trio each got out of the couch, one by one. Red shook hands with her partner-in-crime, handed Drupe her phone, and proceeded to help herself to the fridge, while Enid departed for the corridor by the kitchen on the left.

The hall was...interesting, to say the least. Every few meters, there was a printed copy of fruit bowl photographs and strawberry farms. It was disturbing as hell, but it's probably what propelled them to aristocracy status.

She did not want to ask.

There was a half opened door closest to the living room, revealing a tidy bathroom just reeking of bleach. Felt like a typical Sunday morning where she would avoid her parents. Across the wide corridor was a elevator with a gold-plated frame. Real fancy, but cliche.

Next door up.

It was dark and extensive, though. No windows, and nothing in sight but the wardrobe by the door.

There was no light inside. She proceeded to close the door.

Enid knew there was a switch somewhere. She turned the flashlight on from her phone, but was surprised to see there was no source of light. No switch, no lamp, nothing. Nothing but boxes.

There was also a staircase leading to the basement.

Slow steps.

Why is it empty?

Enid turned left and found a laundry room full of red-stained clothes piled up above the washer. Somebody needed to take care of the mess.

On her right, she found a TV set and an old and rusty table. Nothing out of the ordinary.

One more door just ahead.

She was just about to rush in.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

What the hell?

Enid was thrown back by the sudden banging on the other side of the door. Something bad was brewing, and she couldn't take the risk of getting mauled alive. Except she couldn't help it.

Her hand slowly turned the doorknob.

The door slowly opened.

All of a sudden, a thousand cries yelled out.

Minature green strawberries.

Locked.

In a cage.

Enid slammed the door. The only thing she can think of was "What the f-"

* * *

"Love the cake, D. Vanilla?"

Drupe was typing away on her phone, while Red was enjoying the champagne and golden plate full of cake on the dining table.

"Um, Red..."

"Who were the lucky bastards to be wed? Is this ganache?"

"Red..."

"Wish I rocked a dress like this broad. They really emphasized her ass."

Now Drupe rocket jumped out of the couch and turned swiftly to her friend.

"RED! THAT'S MY AUNT!"

"Oh, my baaad."

"I was gonna tell you that cake is seven months old, but it seems like you don't mind."

All of a sudden, the vulnerable Red eyed the dry slice. She proceeded to shift her focus to her rumbling stomach.

"Ah crap." Red got out of the tall black chair. "Excuse me, I gotta use your shitter."

"Um, too much informa-"

"Oh noooo, it's fine. Just gotta vomit." By the time Drupe turned around, Red faded into the hall.

"GODDAMNIT RED!"

Enid was thrown off by her girlfriends marching steps to the can as she advanced towards the center of the villa where Drupe reluctantly got back to her "digging".

"So, hope you don't mind if you let me in on this progress."

The living strawberry tilted her vision over her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You know, your _**modus**_ _**operandi**_."

"Oh, we speaking Latin now, huh?"

Enid, as if a hand was forced in between the two, was thrown back from behind the couch.

"What? N-no I wa-"

"Hear this out. When I'm through with this blonde chick, it will still be _canis canem edit_ out there. Don't be sorry when your girl gets rung up."

"Are you threatening me?"

Long pause. Drupe took a sip of the champagne from the glass on top of her coffee table. She stared dead in Enid's eyes.

And kept staring...

And kept staring...

And kept star-

Until Drupe bursted in laughter and broke out of a straight face. Her wrists were flicked forward

"Haha! I'm just playin'! No need to trip."

"Uh, okay?"

* * *

Red and Enid were well on their way back to the house. Apparently Red got all the information she needed, but for some odd reason, the long time rival and bitter victim of the Elodie Express was not qualified enough to butt into the huddle. That really got to Enid's head.

As usual, Enid had her hand way up her cheek, just looking out the window as Red drove on in determination.

She was also determined to catch up with ol' E.

"Ain't she a fine bitch? Someone's ought to take her cherry tonight!"

The bored teen snapped out of it and looked to Red Action focusing on the interstate road.

"I'd prefer the term 'berry'."

"HAHAHAHA! Ohhhhh damn!"

"Yo, is this wagon we heading down to practice?"

"Wait, I thought we were getting ready for the party..."

"Party?"

The tank swerved to the right. Change of lanes. The exit was going to be here anytime soon.

"Well we got the info on Elodie now. That biker bastard's been tormenting you all these years, yet now we know that she can't handle a little f-"

"Wait, This is a little weird. How'd you even know she was a bi-"

"Good ol' Rad helped me catch up on the DMs while we ate some breakfast."

A small little "Oh" escaped from Enid's lips. She was a little disappointed that they couldn't spend further time alone, but what truly caught her attention was the wheel.

Not entirely the wheel, but rather the hands on the wheel of the car.

The exit was right there. Red began turning the wheel over slightly.

Now two hands were facing Enid's sight.

Two bare lightskin hands.

Two bare hands that were too bare for Enid's liking.

Only one person in the tank had a matching ring, and that was Enid

Should she tell her?

No.

Red was a little distracted in the midst of this race. She's been paying less attention to detail and has found a way to solve her own problems with dirty associates. You'd think she would at least acknowledge themselves affectionately. Show each other off. A small peck or two on their visits when they're away from the tank.

So was Enid going to remind her?

No.

She should figure it out herself.

* * *

 **Damn, did Red really lose that ring throughout this whole story? Talk about doing the other dirty! Leave some feedback!**


	11. A Culprit

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Where did I put it?._

 _Maybe the bottom drawer. I remember taking-_

 _No._

 _..._

 _Ugh._

 _Shit._

 _Maybe my poc-_

 _No..._

Red Action was in a horrible dilemma. The piece that united her and her dear soulmate was nowhere to be found. Her presence was sealed in the four dark purple walls of the bedroom. Static filled the room from the television, and Red had crawled on fours looking for the ring.

No luck.

The silver gold ring was a symbol of loyalty, love, devotion, and passion towards a special connection, one that Red will not bear to lose during her years in the past. She loved Enid, but even she couldn't figure out what degree that liking has gone to.

It was apparent she only loved her enough to keep the truth from her.

Enid excused herself from the room long ago, leaving the trooper by herself for the first time in their recent days. This prompted Red to play it cool, find Enid, and signal her to get ready for the sabotage tonight.

Out of the door, and into the thin corridor. Red Action was then ambushed by a can full of folded laundry on the top moving progressively and coming to a sudden halt.

She was merely boped in the forehead, but proceeded to look up in an altered expression of hostility that soon faded away when she made contact with a guilty Wilhamena.

"Oh dear! Are you okay, sweetheart? I was just taking the ol' garments back to my room!"

"Uh, yeaah. Ya' know where Enid went?"

"Hm..."

Those eyes were dead set on Red, being looked down like she was on trial. Wilhamena suddenly set the can down and turned back with the same look.

"You know, I did catch Enid storming out like a reaaal hothead. Very intriguing."

"Sooo, you sa-"

The tone of curiosity flicked to assertion by the mother.

"What did you do to her?"

"Do to her?"

"Listen sweetheart, I'm going to reveal this to you once and only once so you can hold on to this thought much better. It'll be real handy to remember..." Wilhamena looked at the other end of the corridor behind her with a quick jerk and went back to her hostage. "I am much more acknowledgable towards my daughter than anyone in this entire reality, and I recognized her body language was of pain from neglect."

Here it comes.

She kept rambling on. "You neglected her. I understand this may be a big step for you, young lady, but you have very little material for an excuse. You started a new life in the past, you have a new big priority to look after, and in this time you should know the standards are that the closest people are the ones that you cannot toy with. Unlike any other whozit and whatzit out there in the street, Enid is the only person you should be expected to truly respect. I'm only telling you this once. Because if you fail..."

Red was sweating heavily. A numbing sensation had overtaken her body, and the lack of an ending to the sentence really irritated her, prompting her to speed this conversation up.

"I-I won't fail you..."

"Good, but do you wanna know what happens if you fail?"

"W-w-whaaat?"

"You won't know what happens. Or what happens after that. Or after that. And long after that."

Essentially, she was going to kill her. Mama bear style.

Wilhamena settled on the can once more and headed towards her destination. "Be good to her! Love you both!"

Enid's family really was spooky.

"Enid?"

Red searched around the house. Bernard was nowhere to be seen, but Icky and Boris were fidgeting with their toy train sets on the floor in front of the living room television streaming the latest horror films.

After a good search, she realized Enid wasn't even on the first floor.

Or the second.

But then she heard it.

 **ZIP!**

A familiar faint noise just by the window.

* * *

Sitting at her desk set up inside her hotel room, Yellow Technique observed the medium-sized blue crystal in her hand with some real thick glasses. High-tec goons came by an ATM and were picking on it with an extraction device just earlier. In a large hoodie and sweatpants, the enforcer strolled by and casually dropped in to take on them with her fists and nearly bashed their heads open. Recent months of frustration cracking deep into the skulls of the criminals.

They were stupid enough to try utilizing the priceless crystal they had allegedly stolen as a combat weapon, one of them drawing it from his thick pocket.

Safe to say, it didn't work. That arm digging to the pocket isn't even on straight.

Sometimes Yellow Technique can be barbaric, but the Hue Troopers don't fluster. The goons were taken in, but not before Yellow took in the crystal as a result of intrigue.

Of course, she had her headphones boosted high while examining this artifact. There was not much she can observe to pick out a source. It's not raw, but it does show characteristics of the solids in the mines of a certain exoplanet.

54 Cancri something. She's taken a few lives there resulting from poor negotiations with the life-forms dwelling in that hell-hole.

She jumped out of her seat when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Fists out, body turned...

 _Enid?_

 _What was she doing with that primitive rifle?_

"Don't move a goddamn muscle."

Intimidating, but Yellow examined her options.

She can pull the raygun out of her holster, roll the hell out of there, take it out in time, then left torso, right torso, head.

She can use her quick feet and sweep Enid off the floor, lunge at her, retrieve the gun, and pierce her skull twice.

Or even better, she can hear what sister's gotta say.

"Tell me why you're here-"

Click. "You don't ask the questions here. I don't know why the hell you want Red so bad, but I'm about to pop your ass if you don't give me it."

Yellow still had her hands up.

"Give you what? Unless you're trying to po-"

No tolerance for the wise guys.

Enid knocked Yellow off her feet with a quick kick to her stomach, taking the air out her lungs. She gasped heavily, and fell flat on her back. The laundry-dry towels set on the nightstand dropped in correlation with the trooper.

Held at gunpoint while laying down in pain is the punk's way to go, and Yellow was well aware of it.

"T-this is irrational, even for your standa-"

"Don't lecture me on my own goddamn standards. I can throw down when I feel I must throw down, especially when it's about MY belongings!"

Enid backed a little and rose up her middle finger in front of her captive's face, not only to taunt the aching Yellow Technique, but to display the matching ring on her finger. Silver gold.

"And what is it that I'm lookin-"

Suddenly, her stomach was held down by a swift striking foot, breaking in shockwaves throughout her body.

"I'll give you three seconds."

One

Two

 _clic_

Room service.

"Oh! M'am, this room is overdue. We need you out real soo-"

Clean-shaven blonde-haired man in an all-black fit. Black buttoned-down shirt tucked with a thick belt in front. It seemed like he went from demanding to disturbed and uncomfortable there with the two in a scuffle.

"Uh, should I come back later?"

Soon, Yellow kicked the rifle out of her range and pressed her foot hard against the knee of the purple-haired captor, who shrieked by the inconceivable pain. The trooper made her way out and shoved the cart of sanitary supplies and garbage bags out of the way, with each item flying out all around the hall.

Enid was partially a one-legged woman. She couldn't afford to let all this go. There was a ring and a long set of questions due.

She later found herself pacing fast through the hall, limping and gasping while fighting the fragility of her leg. Normally it'd be unwise to strike the winja by the leg, but it was clear that her target wasn't named "Technique" for nothing.

The capsule was still safe within her pocket, barely dangling out with its extensive frame, but the rifle was left behind at the room, leaving her only option as combat. Enid was isolated, however. There was no reference for her to follow. It was only her educated guesses that can take her to her prized prey.

People like Yellow don't need to stoop so low to just hide and await for clearance. She has the advantage of being superior in hands-on battle. Neither did she even look pressured under the rifle back at the room, so it seems like she'd be going straight-forward on her escape and heading to the parking lot.

Enid took a sharp turn to the exit as she took all this into consideration. Through the tall trimmed bushes on each side, she was able to spot the runner in the corner of her eye, fumbling for the keys inside her sweatpants. Time to turn on the jets.

Steps turned into smoke, as Enid blazed through the numerous cars looking for another parking spot and towards Yellow Technique.

She would proceed to tackle her into the car door, causing Yellow to grunt and moan in pain as the cold car handle pressed against her feeble spine. They both were on their backsides struggling to get back up. Their intent was not to go anywhere. That's out the window. It's time for defense.

And conveniently, Enid was the first on her feet. Time to finish this.

She dropped on one knee in mid-air and had it land on the trooper's skull, causing her to land hard on her jaw below. This was all in Enid's palms now.

"H-h-hell, you're a fast runner. Alright, hand it over."

Enid proceeded to grab Yellow's left hand. Nothing, but on the right, she saw that the disappearance of the ring was no coincidence. It was deep in her middle finger, only peaking out from the sleeves of her outfit this whole time. Now, she was bruised and unable to mentally process the critical condition she was in.

"What the hell is your deal? Do you like her THAT much?"

"F...f...fa-"

"Look, I can't apologize for finally winning my girl after busting my ass day after day for her, but I'm sorry if it deludes you so much. I need this back. She needs this back!"

Yellow stumbled trying to get back up, then stood with her fists still out.

"And what are you worth to her anyway? You got any other name for her other than Red? Her real name? Her true self? Or does she keep secrets from her lover like she's just some mistress?"

"Wow, talk about clingy." Enid fidgeted with the ring then took out the capsule for her to travel back.

The gate was open. It was apparent that Yellow did not have the energy to stop her opponent. For once in a long time, she suffered defeat.

Although Enid was not finished verbally dissecting the trooper.

"You had chances. You shoo'd her away for some stupid ass crystal, so why do you feel the need to call me out on some bullshit? I didn't come to fight. This is over, okay?"

Aggression and resolution did not usually result in mutual terms, but Yellow knew she was in no position to take it any further.

"It was protocol. I apologized to her..."

A long stare as the time-traveling teen crept past the mouth of her time.

"Then you're both fine."

It was apparent that Yellow Technique did not handle her feelings well. For the entire time she knew Red, she never recognized the chemistry and the potential leap within their connection until she actually saw her getting grown and content with another woman, one who made their bond public. That's when her envy kicked in.

Yellow retreated back to the tower after Enid faded away into the portal. Her attempt to put away the light that kept her longtime colleague and friend behind the times had been foiled. Now that she thinks about it, the whole episode was the dirtiest thing she has done.

Imagine what would have happened if she was determined to fight back.

Soon, Enid found herself just outside the doorsteps into her house. She was facing the opposite direction of the driveway. A quick turn would send chills down her spine, for she soon found out Red grew impatient of the time getting killed during her travels.

She left behind her precious phone.

Literally sitting on the pavement.

And now Enid was left there with the rays of the lights sitting in front of the door pressing against her hair.

Staring at the dim and ominous vacant space that Red's tank used to sit on.

She gives up.

* * *

 **Leave some feedback!**


	12. Leverage

**Oh man. Probably the longest chapter I have written on this website. And for good reason too! Expect the unexpected and enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, my sweet. I tried to warn her."

Wilhamena had an unusual moment where Enid was looking up to her for comfort, sulking her head against the vampire mother. As she twirled a couple of strands from her daughter's hair, Bernard walked in just in time to contribute to the "sorry our suspicions were right the whole time" tactic.

"Golly, I'll never understand this town! Was it always this iffy? Does anybody else hurt you like this?"

Suddenly, Enid rose from her pillow that was her mother's lap and made contact with her father, who realized he was up in her face and refrained from getting any closer.

"Yeah, it's complicated."

* * *

There it was. The apartment complex towering the grassy hills of Lakewood, gracing the land with the sanded white exterior followed by a utopian garden erected from the ground-up, hovering heavenly with glossy waters resting at the foundation. Elodie's penthouse must be here.

Red wasn't one to waste her superior technology in ancient times like these, but she possessed an earpiece that transmitted a mental projection that only her eyes could see. Any image sent within the source carrying the audio such as her phone? Bam. Her preference was to keep it at the corner of her sight to prevent any looming distration. A wise choice of poisiton.

On the other side was an occupied Drupe on cam, legs swinging at her bedroom forcing her entire body facing towards her phone.

Red felt she should start.

"So this is the place, huh? It's jammed."

"Isn't it mad? Thousands in the building to brown nose that lavish bastard."

"Yo, I thought you said she was "rich, talented, badass, sexy, a real trea-"

"I said she's badass at archery!"

The absurdity of Drupe to defend herself over the minor detail pulled a chuckle out of Red's throat. Though she was calm for the most part, it was always a Drupe "type-of-thing" to disregard the general message and claw at the specifics. A sign of her insecurity.

"Heh, do you need some TP afterwards, sweetheart?"

"Go to hell."

"'Ight, see you there soon."

She hopped out of the somewhat suspecting tank. It was a mild shock at best in a Wal-Mart parking lot, but among a demographic like this? Peasantry status. Hovering ships, hybrid supercars, and freakishly designed rides presumably crafted by Italy's finest stretched throughout the radius of the looming buildings.

Generic tuxedos, dresses, articles made of material that practically nobody knows or likely wants to care about were observed towards the crowd of guests stuck in traffic up the flight of the stairs. Only an arrogant ass like Elodie would hold her security OUTSIDE the complex rather than just spare some feet of her spacious home. Meanwhile, Red Action carried what she recalls the "fanciest" that she had in the closet.

The same dress that she put on for that prom night. She hasn't washed it since, but she felt there was no reason to.

"You really went ALL OUT for this one, eh?"

Red reached over and held the piece on her way to the front.

"Shut the hell up. It was either this or the undersized top."

"Could you at least have done your hair before the-"

"Just because I don't take your style and make myself look like a goddamn skank does NOT MEAN-"

Suddenly, a voice bursted from behind her other ear.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, woman!"

She was ready to pounce on the poor soul that dare put her on the spotlight and add to the exposure.

But she turned and was greeted by that goddamn smirk.

Radicles, suited up with his sarcastic duck face, just cracking a smile by the corners of his lips.

"Rad! You sweeping afterwards?"

"Go to hell, Red."

"Woaaahhh, I'm getting that a lot today. What'cha doing here?"

She ended up tangled in a conversation, something that Drupe specifically advised her not to do until she arrived at the party. Killing time outside is not affordable. All it does is give impressions to the wrong targets.

So it was understandable that she would bang on her friend's eardrums.

"RED!" Drupe's lungs had exploded and set Red's ears on fire.

"Aah! Shit!" The receiver dropped to her knees and yelled in pain.

That's when Rad got concerned.

"Umm, you okay? How's Enid?"

She helped herself up. "I'm fine. Look, I'd love to stay and chat it up, but I gotta blow it off for now."

"Can you at least tell me how Enid is doi-"

"Byyeeeeeee!"

The plan was for Red to come from the back where there was much more clearance. The entry to the door is where gates and barricades were set up to keep the line as tight and uncomfortable as possible. Security guards downstairs, and more upstairs who were given an overview on sheet paper on who is invited. Earlier when Drupe provided all of this info to a sickened Red, she was instantly hit with one question:

* * *

"How did you get all this?"

"Easy, baby. My cousin has a coworker. That coworker supplies for the local region's number one bakery, one that just happens to be the side job of a party planner. That party planner's wife owns a house near the plaza. They're the only family here in Lakewood with berry roots."

"Wow, berry roots! Like your roots! It's a...proud heritage...that...why are you looking at me like that?"

Drupe gave Red a death stare.

"Uhh, my dad's the party planner, dumbass."

"Where in that long ass sentence did you say 'dad'!?"

"I was being ironic. You could piece it together."

"Oh, so you know the wife?"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? ITS MY MOM!"

* * *

They were just reminiscing the insanity of that situation. Red was quick to defend herself as she turned a corner.

"You almost poisoned me to death, and that's bad for the ol' cranium."

"Just get going. I'll send you a schematic of the inside."

The image was displayed in all it's glory in front of the trooper. Rooms, X labels that indicates the guards she needed to avoid, hazards on the wall story-by-story, and the ceiling where the hosting apartment towered over the rest.

"Did your party planning dad know about this too?"

"Nah, I just found this whole thing online. I went inside for reference, though. You'll see that on the red Xs."

Red proceeded to tip-toe and sneak around another corner of the apartments. The back was just there.

"By the way, sorry for uh..."

"The 'skank' remark? It's cool, you're not the first."

"I snap at the worst times."

"Then quit sneaking in alcoho-"

"Woah, let's not get crazy! I'm approaching the middle as we speak."

It was time to sneak in from the outside. Equipped with a sticking surface on her Hue Trooper gloves and heels, Red Action was...well...ready for action.

A quick glance to the left and the right at the back side confirmed that she was well alone. First goes the right hand, then the left. The right heel, then the left. Rinse and repeat for about eight stories up.

Drupe was wise to keep quiet during this process. The last thing Red needed was another distraction to literally throw her off and land in serious damage. She wasn't on the other line either way. She had been digging inside the mini-fridge she kept in her room. Normally she did not need this during the day, but a night of coordination can leave a heavy strain on her, one that can only be fulfilled by ice cream sandwiches and store-bought pound cakes.

The first story was passed with ease. The only windows there were from the front and the emergency exit on the back. There was another set of doors on the right side of the building just for the service to throw out some garbage that has been collected every night. A strange method, but these people were serious about sanitation. The second story went peachy too. Nobody to burst through the window or look to the surroundings. It was peace and quiet. At this rate, she was going to arrive in ten minutes. Just a rinse and repeat process that does not have any twist to it.

Then the third story came. The walls were thick, but not thick enough to mute a young boy having a conversation with what appears to be a mother figure. Red didn't really worry. By the projection and tone of the peeved adult, it seems like they had no reason to drop what they were doing and just look out.

Fourth story. Strangely, this level had a hallway running against the back side. There were no apartments to avoid.

Fifth story. Multiple voices heard from each ear. Both windows above next to center position This is the part where Red starts shifting to the far right, where it was isolated with sound sucked into the darkness. Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat.

She never had her body turned at an elevation so high. It's breathtaking. Also a bad time to panic.

Red began wheezing. A voice blasted from the piece.

"Woah girl! What's the matter!?"

"I'm...I'm gonna die..."

"We've gotten so far, Red. Just three more stories."

"You seeing this!? I'm f-full on 180 de-degrees! Aaah...aaahh..."

Her nerves were stricken completely. As a trooper, it was always mandatory to learn how to climb. However, she wasn't going rock climbing to the top in a deserted planetary system. She was horizontal on a slippery tower, and couldn't get the thought of the applied surfaces wearing out on her and throwing her off away.

"Relax baby, you need momentum. Don't look down. Only way you're going is up, so you better get that big ass head looking up!"

"I'm scared to move...One slip and I'm gone..."

"You can't be gone. Your honey needs you, don't she?"

"E-Enid?"

"Who else? I bet she's waiting on you!"

"She's gonna maul me alive."

"Huh?"

Long silence on the connection. Both recipients were very anxious when they felt the progression of time.

"Drupe, I left her hanging at the house. If this climb doesn't kill me, bet your ass she'll finish the job!"

"It's only this one absence, though. Trust me, Red, there is nothing to wor-"

"Except this is the third time this week."

More silence.

"Good luck."

Red stared at her right hand. It was her most reliable part for her. More control and a better success rate.

Time to take the hand off the wall...

Red takes it off, and suddenly the right side of her body slips by the heavy gravity as she reached further to the top. Her head jerks forward and rests upside down yet legs remain in the same position.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Red!"

This was getting serious. The fear that invaded Red's body converted into energy. That energy helped her back up as she forced a sit-up back to her original orientation. Time to put that claw up.

Heavy sigh of relief.

"Phew! I'm fine! I'm fine."

She finally left the fifth floor. Onto the sixth, where a family of six blasted the TV and exchanged laughter at the window ahead. Red proceeded to make another turn to the middle. Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat.

Seventh floor. She can practically hear the conversations and music up ahead. There was nothing present here. Or so she thought.

Peaking from the window ahead as she was parallel was none other than him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sudden presence of an isolated and shocked Radicles staring from below the window next to the eager climber really set her off course. One hand came out again. The left this time.

She heard mumbling from the other side that grew louder and louder when her body went backwards again. He must've been concerned. Howeved, another sit-up kept her on level with him. Knocks on the window followed.

His beefy arms flicked the window up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Red can only respond with a finger pointed up in front of her lips and a fake wide smile.

"No no no, don't hush me. You're gonna sabotage Elodie? That's ballsy!"

It was awkward to see Rad come off so envious. Everything came off pretty vague to her since she still had no idea why he was even at the party in the first place. Knowing him, he'll still try asking more questions about the woman that she left behind for the third time.

"I'll text you directions if you admit it."

"Admit what? Are you even in a position to a-"

"Your ass is going to fill a seat for a reason. If it's about having a good time, where is that designated driver at?"

"Designated driver? Hell no, we're not playing this game."

"Ha! Don't play bullshit with me. No driver, eff-all effort on that fit of yours, and I'm sure you're not here for business connections. No, Big Blue...you're greedy arent'cha?"

Now Rad's face was flushing. It was clear there was no intention to impress anybody at the party, nor was he going to remotely enjoy himself without the help of aged wine and other relievers.

"Fine. I've been wanting your help."

"Help for?"

"Help for putting that asshat back in her place." The last sentence had a bit of hostility to it. Obviously, he was in no mood to repeat himself for the satisfaction of others. The tag team, however, was inevitable.

* * *

Minutes later, Red forced herself through the window. It was a struggle to push the window up from the outside, but she found a way. Because the eighth floor was completely dedicated for Elodie, the entire level is accommodated for her needs. If she wants to leave superglue all over the window frame with the risk of getting parched on a hot day, the demand was met without any hesitation by staff. Being the prodigy of a family that dealt with philanthropy really had it's benefits. Anything for their girl. Back to Red Action, she found herself inside what appeared to be some sort of empty guest bedroom. The soundwaves shook the walls and nearly sent her falling as she came in. Earlier, she shot her texts forward to her accomplice, who was told to find the room where the far left window belonged to.

The bandit herself felt it was necessary to crash on the bed. That was exhausting.

Talking through heavy panting, Red focused back to her coordinator, Drupe. "He better be here in thirty seconds."

"Know what? Maybe this whole mission will be easier. Is he competent?"

Red scoffed.

"As if. I wouldn't want to waste a full minute with him here."

Suddenly, the earpiece went mute for a decent amount of time. Perhaps she didn't hear Red.

"I'm asking if he's easy to work with..."

"Oh! Excuse me! No idea on your question, though."

"You're very provocative, you know that? I mean that both ways, only because you try too hard, hoe."

"Hehe. Don't make me kiss you on the hi-"

Something fired off. Texts from the muscle. Because there weren't any pockets in that dress of hers, she had to get very creative...

So she stuck it inside her cannon until further use.

No need to pull the trigger. Just a reach and grab.

 _i cant turn the knob. doors stiff. what now?_

In other words, the door was locked. Red Action did not like the sound of that.

It was time to snoop around. The phone was left on the bed. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the room, really. Beige sheets with puffy white pillows with a television up front and a pretty generc bathroom.

The only thing out of place was a large Union Jack flag smack in the middle of the walk-in closet, which was empty with the exception of some hangars.

Fingers hit the letters swift as Red focused back to her phone.

 _hang on_

There was an air duct just above the wooden wardrobe sitting by the window. Generic? Very. No time to waste, though. With the force of her fingers, Red pulled each screw off one by one. The magical substance on the end of each limb really did wonders.

Celebration was cut short, since she struggled to get her shoulders through, even when curling them towards her chest. It was no use.

"Hey double-oh! Can you hear me?"

"My fatass can't fit through the duct. No idea how else I can vanish from here."

"Keep searching."

Underneath the matress, behind and inside each drawer, behind the bedframe. Nothing in the room or the closet. The bathroom however hasn't been sniffed out. And in she went.

First center of attention was the toilet seat. Disinfectant wipes above with a bowl cleaner just sitting next to it, some towels on the rack to the right of the door, a weight scale with some 15lb dumbbells. Must've had real fun with the room all to herself. Red felt her creamy complexion burn under the heat of the lights. They were all spherical lightbulbs casually sitting there to brighten up the restroom.

Since when did these lightbulbs have a greenish gleam to it?

There was something radiating from the other side.

At first, she had seen it on one lightbulb then suddenly spotted it behind three. She didn't take any chances.

With a heavy step back and a mighty swing forward, Red shattered the mirror.

Behind the broken glass?

"Jackpot! I think I found it, I think I found-"

Glorbs.

A boatload of them just filling up the space. Red held one at her palm and

"Hey Dru, I-"

"Did you call me Drew?"

"An abbreviation. D-R-U. Cute, eh? Get used to it, Dru. But I was gonna ask you how you knew about the glorbs? I know I should have asked you back there but your _shite_ cake really put me at a daze."

"The story is bozo. Umm...about two months ago, I got blackout drunk at one of these parties. Only difference was that P.O.I.N.T had nothing to do with it. No, just an invitation towards a couple of socialites to strengthen her ego and her rep. When I woke up, I remember so vividly being left at the guest bed pumped and ditched."

"Pumped and ditched? Wha-oh..."

"As I scramble to find my clothes on the floor, I saw something shine in the darkness. Something on the other side of the mirror. When I opened it, I was overwhelmed by the massive flow of glorbs coming at full speed towards me. Took one in my bag. I had to make a hustle somehow, considering I had a rough morning. When I came out the door, I saw Elodie crashed on the couch with..."

"With who?"

"...Chip Damage." The face on Red transitioned. Lakewood's Saint at the center of it all? It was a tough pill to swallow for her. "Knowing Elodie, she whored into the upper ranks at P.O.I.N.T Prep and established a fanbase full of merchandise by coming up the same way I did."

"Cannibalism?"

"What!?"

"Uhh...something Enid told me about...but that's another story."

"No, connections. Charming the dean granted her invincibili-"

The door to the bedroom opened up. Without a thought, Red hopped back and curled next to the toilet while the door to the bathroom was kept open, leaving a menacing shadow in sight. It got bigger and bigger, leaving Red no choice but to hoist her cannon in the peaker's direction. Once she sees the culprit in sight, it's game over.

She could hear the confusion in its soul.

"What the!?" Must've seen the glass. Hold on a second...that voice...

Red may have just been rescued by none other than her trusty blue sidekick.

As Red Action and Radicles leaned on the thick grey wallpaper, piano, conversations, and the slapping of ping pong balls filled the area. The living room had come alive, as if they had gathered for a typical millionaire auction with their elite get-ups. From the door facing, there was a piano all the way on the left corner across the room. No television in sight, but a mic had been set up on top of a marble stage with silky red curtains. The color scheme looked out of place, but this is Elodie they were talking about. The same silky vibe can be felt from the black curtains on each dark window frame, which was excessively placed at quantities of 7 on each side and merely two on the front. It may have been a hassle to close them all during private times, but it is easy to assume she simply wanted to see her competition look at the fireworks. There was hardly any strobe lighting or bar-like fights by the restroom.

Red doesn't like this party.

Every man around her shared a quick peak looking below.

Not inappropriately below, but a little lower to the bump on her stomach.

She's carrying a baby, and it is the trojan horse of the whole operation.

Glorbs are not that hard to hide, after all.

As they sliced their way to the living room on the right side, there were familiar faces just snuck into the crowd. Heroes Chip Damage, Foxtail, Dr. Grayman, and even some investors notable for assisting Boxmore had chatted it up inside...

All Red could think about, though, was Enid. She was contemplating P.O.I.N.T Prep, meaning she might pretty much sell her soul to the puppeteers. She had to warn her.

There is no way she can rattle her out to the heroes. It's obvious they have a working syndicate likewise with the villain counterparts. They all have blood on their hands.

Unless she can target someone a little in control.

"Yo, check it out!"

It was her. They spotted her snuggling in the corner.

Elodie had made herself comfortable with what appeared to be clean-cut men on each side with black suits. Matching red ties. Unbelievable.

Rad was in whisper mode as they passed through the heavy crowd that conveniently made themselves invisible. Looks like many people wanted to be around her.

"Hey, you know what we should look for, first?" They set themselves against a wall.

"Lay it on me."

"The details. We already have the secret weapons." Rad placed his hand on Red's bump, receiving a sudden slap back at it. It was clear that she had boundaries. "Haha, okay look, I think she's going to look forward to using these come race day."

"How the hell is it gonna help her? It's only gonna spark up the body, not your damn tires or anything."

"Unless you find a way to utilize the energy. She finds a way to bust this baby open in the motor, and she'll blast off."

"How will she break them in the motor?"

"That, I do not know. We can make it work when we go back to our places."

They both looked around, and focused back to each others eyes.

"Naaah. I'm curious now. Let's find Godzilla's cave."

What they don't see is that the fancy suits at the couch has been put off at the moment.

* * *

"Damnit!" The last drawer has been closed by a raging Rad.

They looked through everything. Nothing in the cutesy white wardrobe, and hardly a fly by the nightstands.

"I don't get it, dude. What the hell is her secret? No notes here. Nothing on paper, actually."

Time to evaluate more options. Red held her ear. "Dru, got anything for us?"

"Nuh uh. Just the glorbs. Wherever she puts her whip, I cannot guess."

"Well shit, do I feel like such an idiot. Come on, Rad. We'll look up more to-"

The words from her mouth were sliced open as she reached for the door handle. A stray arrow penetrated the wood and sent Red shrieking back to the floor.

Elodie in full uniform. Bow at hand.

"Quite the shame, my fellow rivals. You both just can't try to win it alone?"

They were both frozen in place, and though the meowing cat clock kept running, it all stood still.

All Rad wanted was answers, and he'd be pissed knowing he's getting an arrow to the ass trying.

"Why did you sneak in all those glorbs behind the mirror? Can't win alone either?"

Red joined in, shamelessly getting back on her feet. "Yeah, your sugar daddy bought those for you?"

By observation, Elodie looked rather unimpressed. "And who is yours?" At first, the question seemed irrelevant to Red's eyes, but when the archer slapped the glorb out of her stomach, she had a little time to appreciate the clever comeback and gave her a slight nod.

"You cannot know about these. I wish I had time to appreciate you and Enid's demise, darling, but this is mandatory."

She aimed the bow at Red, who only had a quarter of a second to glance at the arrow crosseyed. The hand of Elodie released, and her fury pierced through Red's stomach, sending her back screaming in agony.

"You're in on this too, ya' tosser!"

Rad backed into the wall with an expression of unpreparedness. Her hands held forward and his head faced the side, squinting.

However, he also held his finger up and just caught the arrow back from his torso using his levitation beam. With an arm thrust, he sent it forward back to Elodie, shocked as ever.

All it did was send her hat back, meaning she reloaded quickly. Another arrow sent off. Rad moved to the side and just caught it in front of him, knowing it could have pierced his heart.

No time to absorb thoughts. Thrust and forward.

He missed. Wasting no time, he took the bow away from a desperate Elodie and slammed it against the wardrobe behind him, cracking it open.

Silence. They had a stare-off.

In five seconds, Elodie went from panic mode to terminator. She pounced at Rad, nearly tripping on Red's dress, and clawed forward, only for Rad to jump off course and leave her hitting the furniture face first. Shelves were shaken. They fell forward along with every award and photo frame on them, all landing on a stunned Elodie.

In an instant, Rad levitated the orb from the floor to himself helped the wounded Red up, and decided to jet.

They stumbled multiple times, but they got out the room, with most eyes set on the crime partners. They ran off to the living room, with the authorities from P.O.I.N.T not paying attention, because they were too focused on helping themselves to the minature gold-painted wine cellar.

A quick hop over the couch, shove through the drunks, take a right down the hall, and they made it back to where they found each other.

With her mouth still bleeding from her wound, Red Action snapped her fingers at her accomplice and pointed to the glorbs. They both took glorbs by the handful and came out the door to throw them out the window. Because of their durability, they hardly felt a dent eight stories down.

The complex had glorbs raining and dropping all the way down. Dozens of them sticking the landing.

Because she merely had a dress, Red received a couple of cuts on her legs and feet as a result of the broken glass remaining at the bathroom. Both partners didn't know how much time they had, but they felt they should make their climb down fast.

They looked down to the ground outside from above. In Rad's hands was one more glorb...

He looked down, looked to a practically jawless Red, who knew what was on his mind, and back to the glorb. Rad rested it on his left palm, and slammed his other hand down.

The last thing he heard was: "Wait!"

No longer was Radicles present. His soul had been overcome. Instantly, Red Action held on, as her partner hopped out the window and dropped in mid-air with no reaction. A whole four stories down just like that. To save themselves, she took a shot at the wall to propel them backwards into the roofstop of the pool house for the apartments.

They didn't have the speed to crash. They nearly crippled themselves as their spines made impact. However, the slope took them down, where Rad took a hard fall with his chest, followed by Red going shoulder-first.

Now her arm was in great pain.

Without any regard for the consumed Rad, she stuffed a couple of the glorbs inside her dress, held her arms at the bottom of it, and limped to the tank around to the front

Turned a corner. Nobody is even out front now. Lines are probably starting from the third floor. More limping ensues.

She could see her tank. With her left arm, Red Action popped open the car, closed it, started the engine, put the car on drive, and pushed the pedal to get herself out of there.

Glorbs fell all over the seat. Great.

* * *

Seven minutes into the drive back to Enid's place, with no adrenaline to help her, Red winced in pain.

A practically broken arm, arrow wound to her gut, and broken glass cuts low on her legs. A pretty bad situation.

Drupe came on. She almost forgot about her.

"Sorry about that, honey. I had no sight of what happened behind your backs."

"Ugh...ughhh...it's okay Dru! W-we didn't come out empty hande-"

Suddenly, she felt an urge to cough up all the blood. Her mouth sputtered it all over the front of the tank.

"Jesus Christ! Are you o-"

The audio playback cut. Weird. She took her aching arm off the wheel and switched he options on her cannon until...

 _Wait..._

 _My phone..._

 _Shit!_

* * *

Red Action could barely hop out of the tank. It was as if she left drunk. Pushing herself up while groaning from the fall, she instantly noticed something off.

There was no light inside. It was just midnight, and normally the family would be at their liveliest whilst Enid kept the TV on all night from her room.

No light.

There was light on the front porch, though

Now Red wasn't limping. Now she was storming her way to the door, where she knocked.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

No response. She readjusts herself with her hands clasping each other by her waist. Impatience came to her, forcing her to knock even harder.

"Guys! Enid's mom? Bernard? Adoptive children? I need you guys to open the door..."

The tone of her voice was in no way demanding. It all began very passive. But once again, Red got impatient, inducing her to go full SWAT.

"Hello!? Please! I'm freezing cold here!"

That's when it hit her.

All those days and nights where Red was off to do things of her own. The whole time, she left her Enid hanging. The entire relationship had been long-distant ever since that fateul day. When it was no longer platonic, it was even worse. Red Action had nobody to blame but herself. Constantly switching back and forth on her wants and her destinations really struck Enid. That's when she knew that her girlfriend has had enough.

Footsteps from the front were heard. Red looked through the peephole to see a panda-like Enid in her pajamas. Each eye was darkened and low, with her hair completely undone. She didn't bother looking in with Red. Her face didn't shout anger, but it was apparent she was done with it all.

Instead, she did the coldest thing that she could ever do.

 _clic_

Enid had set the second lock...

 _flic_

...and turned the lights off from the porch. She turned her back on Red and made her way back upstairs.

For the first time in a long while, Red Action was banished to the darkness.

Her own timeline, her own troopers, and her own superiors had turned their backs against her at one point. An orphaned and misguided girl who had been weaponized early on in her.

Now, the one person that had been so openly loving and caring of her has deemed her a lost cause.

The thought of that alone drove Red to tears. She retreated back to the tank with her hands taking a hold of her teary face. She opened the door, leaned herself on her chair and found the tank the same way it was across there at Enid's house.

No light.

Red Action had hurt all over.

She wept.

* * *

 **Did Enid just break up with Red Action? What does this mean for the race, and what measures will Elodie go to ensure she is victorious? Leave some feedback!**


	13. Hunted

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The storm had awaken.

It stumbled and crashed into ground level, completely forcing it at a momentary halt, but left no mercy on the other side. A large ruckus had set off around the impact, as the storm dwindled down.

Enid had just fell off her bed.

She sat there on the floor, bug-eyed and sleep deprived, wondering why she bothered to trap herself on one-half of the matress when she's the only one there.

* * *

Bernard had rested on the couch for another Sunday cheat day. No priorities, and no force to keep him under wraps. In his wifebeater and blue boxers, he had taken notice of the heavyweight shadow of his "grown-up daughter" coming in alone with a familiar attitude months prior. However, his eyes kept glued to the screen.

"Oh, Enid! You're up."

She walked past the couch, presenting to her father nothing more than a slightly raised hand stuck in the air. It was shocking to see she wasn't feeling like using her words.

"My precious, what brings you here so late?"

There were a billion options for her to choose from. Of course, there was the easiest choice for her.

"Eh..."

She made her way to the kitchen, barefooted in her ninja-themed pajamas with a Sunday morning mess of a hairdo.

Not much in the fridge. There was still skim milk.

Enid hates skim milk, but Wilhamena also hates having to buy two different jugs every trip.

The teen poured a glass for herself along with a cookie from the jar. She wasn't planning a whole damn thing today but to take her food back in the room and catch up on her shows and mangas.

But when she got to the living room, an irritated Icky kept pulling at her pants, as to indicate her she just did the most heinous thing that can be done in the house. His finger pointed out the window towards the curb, where the ex's tank used to be. Apparenty he was an avid Red Action fan.

"Don't trip about that, sport." As always, the tone was hostile on a bad day like this.

The father in the house didn't pay attention. There was some football to be watched.

"Nobody bother me."

An empty plate with an empty cup rested on a stack of papers and books. Tissues were held there in case Enid thought too deeply of her decision, and a fortress of excessive blankets had squished her on the bed. With no window, the only flashes in the room were from the television.

A rerun. Great.

At least Enid can pretend she had an invisible bystander that she needed to act like she was fine in front of it. Sometimes she felt she was too much of a sad person. Red Action and her friends were the only remedies that kept her alive. Now, a hole had been punched in her heart.

Though she didn't have a window, she can hear the rainstorm dropping the Earth all its fury. It almost drove her crazy, but at least no force out there can knock her off her zone. Last thing she needed was to tune up some sappy songs in her cave, or even write about her feelings.

Nah, comedies were much more effective above all for coping. Good thing _The Office_ is very rewatchable.

She laid there repelling the lack of heating in the house with the warmth of her sheets, with her belly still full of her breakfast.

Good enough for a nap.

...

Six hours later from 11 o' clock, Enid had woke up in a cold sweat. The first thing she saw that indicated she overslept was the fact that the cast on TV went from receiving awards at a Chili's to Dwight's unpreparedness for a speech of some sort.

* * *

"Bernie! Have you seen our baby?"

The werewolf didn't catch any word said by Wilhamena. He was too busy watching the late afternoon football games tense in the fourth quarter. It came to a point where his wife had to throw the empty jar of cheeseballs at his dome.

"Oow-h-hey! What was that for!"

In response for her husband's ignorance, she took herself back and had crossed her arms as he struggled fully turning his head to behind the couch.

"Where's Enid?"

"Uhh..don't know honey. I don't think she woke up yet."

For the most part, the vampire felt concerned thinking he may be right, but his guesses should never be taken for granted. Either way, she marched her way up the stairs and paced through the hallway. Almost instantly, she was stopped in her tracks by the door leading to Enid's bedroom open up, with her daughter looking deprived of all kinds of essence.

"Oh God. Enid!?"

All the teen did was continue her hunch and mumble something underneath her breath.

"Enid, your absence has gone way too long now. We need you to stop trapping yourself inside that stuffy little room! Look at yourself!"

A long nap can really leave a strain on some people.

* * *

In accordance with her mother's advice and concern, Enid went outside for a walk to travel with her deep thoughts. The storm had been inactive temporarily, but the flooding marks it had left on the surface level made it apparent that it had raged strong.

Making her way downhill from the sidewalks of the neighborhood, she began to recollect the past times that Red's tank came in around from this path. Unfortunately, this was also the route that housed two separations between the former couple.

Enid carried some black and white striped sweatpants and a dark winter coat that was intentionally oversized. She saw others wear it at a knee's length, and thought it was pretty slick back then. That thought transported her to the old times of innocence, where the ignorant and joyful child thought her life was all figured out. Parties on weekends, adventures with her other peers from school, and movie nights with her loving parents.

Safe to say she felt it was all lost.

It takes a strong individual to keep looking forward as death seduces the prey with it's lips nearly pressed against her ear. The pain of the breakup is troubling, but she never thought of suicide as a valid option. It's hard to be rational when all you think about is the trauma. That's why Enid tried her best thinking of all the people and the values that were always close.

Now she really needs to go to the plaza.

* * *

"I'm as confused as you are, man. You both looked real tight together. I thought for sure you found the tie between you and a soulmate."

Paying his dues through a quick solid, Radicles sat on the other end of the café table with Enid. They couldn't find a place more suitable, considering she was in no mood for any teriyaki today.

Enid heavily sighed. "Yeah, I got leashed. Maybe this is all just a fresh start for me, y'know?" She held up her latte. "When I was six, I always explored having a thing for this one really cute kid in first grade. Never had the guts to pull the strings, though. Then a good person came through and expressed her passion for getting us together. Overall, it didn't kickstart anything, other than he left town hanging on to the memory of having a somewhat decent friend. That shit straight up low blow. Next thing you know, the intention of making me happy day to day become that person's number one priority. I felt attention that I never felt from any boys in there. She was probably the reason I became so 'open-minded', if you call it that."

Rad reached for his coffee, which was almost down to the base already.

"You? At the age of six? Damn. What happened with her?"

"Look, the point is, I go through some shitty lows and some litty highs from time to time. I learned something genuine about myself, and it made me realize that love and affection can creep from any corner. You don't have to think of all that sex stuff and the principles of each gender or some bullshit. If you are willing to co-operate with that person and protect each other til the brink of death, then that's love. That's true attachment."

He sat there in awe.

"Wow. Kinda reminds you of myself, hm?"

"You wish, dummy!"

They both giggled like children at the only occupied table at 6:29PM.

The hand on the clock made its way to midway.

"I mean, I really love your company. It'd be stupid as hell to not give it a try"

They sat in silence, started by Rad's refusal to continue the pace.

"Um, I was...you know...kinda...kidding."

His arms remained shrugged, as the optimistic traces on Enid's face faded away like dust.

"Oh."

Awkward silence. What happened next would not help the case.

A voice from the counter. "Hey Enid!"

She turned her crooked head to the side, with her eyes meeting Drupe in full uniform.

"Oh, um...hey."

It also didn't help that she walked out the door, into the front, and started moving towards Enid's table. She made herself comfortable by plopping a seat at the side.

Silence. Rad was determined to end it.

"It's...empty here."

Liftoff.

"Yeah, I know, that's weird! It's not usual to be, like, all emptied out on a Sunday. They're probably watching primetime shows or on some lame ass chore day. I always get hit with those on Saturdays, though. Someone should take the bin inside, not outside so I have to walk all the way out and back inside. It gets real smelly when I have to throw it out. Hey, you ever heard that one time that one local made headline news for riding his bin down the other neighborhood? What a total dick! I be-"

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what did you do yesterday?"

Rad and Drupe quickly eyed each other, realizing that there was a chance that Enid had no idea that any of the events that transpired at Elodie's really transpired. It seemed like Drupe was eager to break the news.

"We totally sacked the hell out of that bitch's house."

All Enid did was put down her drink and look to Rad for clarification. Confused.

"Wait, a bitch's hou-"

"Oh, come on E! What other bitch is there in here? Other than that swanky ass news reporter. Bet she showers in baby tears."

Rad and Enid both exchanged their best "what the hell" looks.

"Are you talking about Elodie?"

"Yesss girl! We tried digging some dirt, did some comm shit, and we came out with like, a ton of balls!"

More silence.

"What balls?"

It was time for Rad to play relief pitcher.

"Elodie had this whole stash of glorbs inside her penthouse. Oh, and Drupe, RED took the glorbs! I didn't get a goddamn lick of tha-" He had to stop himself from getting confrontational, so he grunted and held his fist down.

"Oh cool. Don't want to talk about this anymore, so..."

Drupe was back on the mound.

"So what? We just gonna have to talk about garbage to satisfy you? I ain't gonna tip-toe around anything! Red is my girl! I can't do her dirty, even if she hurt you, (which by the way, I'm really sorry about. Hope you get well soon!)"

Enid felt the whispers were a little too insulting.

"Uhh, yeah, I'll pay my medical bill on the way out. Hey, I'm not in a mood to talk about all this, so would it be cool if we...just..."

"Oh, yeah yeah! Sorry about that! You guys need anything else?"

She hung on with her rehearsed smile, trying her best to prevent any tension.

"Can you leave us here? We're kinda talking personal stuff."

That smile faded away easily. Before she walked the other way, there was a look of malice from Drupe.

Enid didn't pay attention to the empty seat on the other end. He left her to tip, and to wallow in her own misery once again.

It was getting late. After the big mess over at the café, all Enid was thinking about was getting home safely. The precipitation left its weight upon her coat, yet it hasn't even ended its rampage. Enid took a glance at her right and her left, noticing that the plaza has little to no traffic.

She began taking steps to the route back home through the massive parking lot.

Not a living soul crept upon the pavement.

Or so she thought.

 _ **SWISH**_

The café window behind her cracked. An isolate scream can be heard from behind the counter, and the presence within the parking lot was felt.

Elodie. She was in full uniform, not minding the rainfall. Her eyes shouted murder, and her frown was as sharp as a knife.

"I knew you lot would fall apart that easy." She pulled her crossbow down, disarming herself. "Now I'm going to say this once, and you will listen to me very closely. Give me back the glorbs, or die."

Enid stood there in a panic, heavily breathing with her body crooked back. Her hairs stood up, and her forehead began sweating.

"I-I don't have the-"

The archer did not hesitate to reload.

 _ **SWISH**_

A perfect aim for her chest. Elodie looked on in satisfaction, observing the teary Enid holding her bloody wound. The shock on her face was crystal clear, the teen did not have any other options but to succumb to her demise. She would look up at her potential murderer smirking through tears. It was clear that neither of them liked this one bit.

Enid didn't think of her old friend's successful wrath, her unappreciated family, or her friends at the plaza.

She could have sworn Red Action stood over Elodie's shoulder, watching in horror.

She's through.

And she fell back to the pavement, with her brain flicking like a TV going to black.

It couldn't be.

* * *

 **Oh no.**


	14. An Awakening

**A turning point. Enjoy!**

* * *

She regained her consciousness.

Enid was still left by the café where not one person had spotted her yet. The rain was still assaulting from below, but the cloudy dusk was in progress. The layer, however, was as bright as day to the one given a second chance.

Her chest was sore, and she felt very nauseous as she saw her own chest leaking fluids down to puddles of muddy blood. There was absolutely no feeling on her upper torso, but her instincts were still sharp as ever.

First on the checklist is to get out as quick as possible.

With that in mind, she slowly hoisted herself up using her bare palms against the ground and manages to stand with a hunch. She began walking out in a ridgid pace for her ridgid pain.

Past the parking lot, and open on the outskirts.

That's how far she made it before she dropped dead with a heavy thump.

* * *

.

.

.

...The first thing she heard was the muffled cries on the stereo.

 _Cry, I'm not sorry_

 _Cry, who needs sorry when there's Hennessey?_

 _Don't fool yourself_

 _Your eyes don't lie, you're much too good to be true_

 _Don't fire fight_

 _Yeah I feel you burning, everything's burning_

 _Don't fly too high_

 _Your wings might melt, you're much too good to be true_

 _I'm just, bad for you_

 _I'm just bad, bad, bad for you_

It was cold. Something was off. Enid noticed that her excessive get-up was no longer that of a touch. Was this gauze wrapped all over her chest? Her sweatpants were gone. However, it was down to knee-length that she felt some sort of articles hugging her waist. Clearly, somebody really crossed a boundary. All around her was the familiar sounds of meters stabilizing and the movement of rough rubber below.

Red's tank.

Damnit. As if a near-death experience and the minimal outfit wouldn't make things any more awkward.

It was time for her to stand herself up. Instead, she just decided to move herself with her knees due to the hazard of being thrown around by mobilized cold metal. After a few paces, she had a good look of who was the chauffeur of this ride.

Safe to say, it wasn't Red Action.

It was Drupe. She was still in full uniform.

Using her instincts, Enid jerked her body backward behind the seat, hoping she didn't spot her.

The tank pulled over to the side of the road.

Drupe's head was still directed forward.

"I know you're awake, girl. You don't gotta trip."

Guilty.

"UuuUUUh..."

Enid threw herself off just talking. All she could come out with were some moans. The medication that this potential kidnapper forced down her throat really kept her groggy.

"Woah. Don't push yourself like that. Take a seat."

And with that request, she followed. Enid made herself comfortable on the passenger seat by hanging her feet on the front, as if she were in another joyride with her former girlfriend.

"You're lucky as eff. The arrow just misses your heart, and it really didn't pierce all that deep anyway. Guess you just prematurely spaced out on me. So, E, I know this shit might be confusing, but this was all Red gave me before she bounced."

The wounded teen was in need of clarficiation. She did a great job indicating that by shooting her with a glare.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. This is new to me too. I left the café around the back to take a walk, but there was Red's tank out in the open. I was hella worried thinking that she might make a scene with you, but she obviously wished for me to take it off her hands. I can tell because she texted the location of the keys, which was inside the exhaust pipe on the right. That's when I spotted you. Sadly, I don't know where she went."

She still couldn't spit out a response, but she tried.

"Aaand, my clothess?"

"Drenched in blood. Sorry girl. Thought the gauze stashed here was perfect. Trust me, I did my best to wrap up your lumps...

Enid was pretty surprised by that statement. She recognized the fact that Drupe may be much more selfless than the camera pictures paint.

"...no homo..."

And she was appalled again.

Now she really had to push an effort for her next question.

"W-Where are you taking me?"

"Your house. Don't worry, I'm not some creepy ass pe-"

"No no no, I can't go back. Not like this. Not with all this blood I left on my dad's old coat. Not when I have this gash in the middle of my-"

"Oh shit! This is your dad's?"

Now they really elevated the volume.

"Yeah! Now I'm really in for it. Just when I was revived."

"Damn. I was hoping I can keep it at least."

"Wait, why?"

"Because it can easily hide the baby bump."

Suddenly, the vibes in the tank faded. Despite Enid trying to get back at a casual pace with her somewhat-close-peer, she had to hurdle a fourth element of awkward circumstances, and that was dealing with that peer's sudden pregnancy announcement. Deep in her thoughts, she left Drupe silent, but forgot that there needed to be a change of route.

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Oh man, I wish I would, but I don't think my parents are ho-"

"Let me guess, you guys are executing the strawberries right now."

They both proceeded to look each other. Enid was not sorry about her conjecture, while Drupe was thrown off behind the wheel. She looked as if she really wanted to gasp.

"Wait, how did you-"

"It's cool, Drupe. Whatever unspeakabke _crimes agaisnt_ _strawberryanity_ your family does is none of my buisness. That's the least of my worries right now. I just need a place to crash and to wash all this."

"What about your parents?"

"I'm practically a ghost day-to-day. They're not concerned."

* * *

In the middle of the leather couches pushed against each other in an L shape, Enid and Drupe began gossiping about the break-in and the attempted murder. It was out of place to be so content about such catastrophic events, but at the end of the day, they were both alive.

"So, you thinking of pressing charges against that bimbo?"

"Naah. Trial is gonna do nothing to her pretty self. I've known her and her family as a kid. She's untouchable in these parts. Plus, you know damn well she'll just rat us out for the break-in and the glorbs. Speaking of which, how come they weren't inside? You said that she stashed it in the tank."

"No idea."

Enid was verry ecstatic about having her first down-to-Earth conversation in a long while. It has been something that she missed with Red, but now there was someone else in mind.

"Hey, what are your plans for the future? You charging a daddy?"

"Well, I don't know whose baby this is."

"Damn."

"Really funny story. It happened inside Elodie's house, and she was-"

Drupe was interrupted by the signal of a dryer inside the laundry room finishing up. Enid was just about to make her way across the living room, but Drupe felt it would be rude to not take initiation for her warm guests.

"I'll get it!"

In a couple of empty seconds, Drupe had the clothes folded on her arm. She set them just by Enid and made her way back to her couch. Speaking of which, the recovering guest took her phone out of her pocket and saw the time.

"Man, it's only 7:52 right now? This is why I love winter. Nights like these are much more calming."

"Girl, you seem more like a winter person."

"What do you mean?"

"No offense, but you were much more introverted before Red came along. Your personality is like, cold and relentless when you can really be, but also chill and welcoming. Kind of like Re-"

"I'm sorry, are you gonna say Red?"

"Uh, yeah!"

...

"I don't want to be defensive, but I feel like you should change the topic now."

A cold feeling aroused Drupe's nerves in the air. Something menacing had been oozing out of Enid's eyes, and with it's horrid ugliness, it could practically smash her into submission. The brooding gunpoint of a voice at the end of the sentence seemed to have sealed her fate.

"Um...e-excuse me?"

"Let's not go there."

"Go where? I'm just saying."

The forced smile painted on Enid's face had no time to dry. Immediately, her stink face was on. If looks could kill, Drupe's gravestone would be set in a moment."

"No. I'm stopping you right there. You don't say her name around me anymore, understand!?"

Something flashed behind Enid's sitting position. As for Drupe, despite her efforts maneuvering around the passive aggressive side of her guest, she could not hold her own against barking orders.

"You threatening me at my damn house? Bitch, who do you think you are?" Enid's eyes turned idle. The host got on her feet, and placed herself in front of her. "Red Action is my friend, you understand me? Ooh, goddamn! If I weren't so nice I would slap the-"

Enid was no longer just mad.

She was furious. Deep breaths escaped through her nostrils as a strange purple aura began forming around her, startling the berry woman four steps back. Panting as her fury grew with her aura, Enid's looks went from threatening to the stare of a man-killing bull, who understood that all that was needed was blood. The aura grew even larger in size, overtaking the couch and part of the coffee table. Drupe felt like if she were to surround herself around this energy, she would die. So to take precaution, she continued backwards. The breathing got louder, longer, and angrier. Two weeks of neglect and abuse from the threats of her enemies and her close ones began to creep just behind her brain and taking complete control of everything that used to be rational. There was no longer any crack of virtue within this dark being. She was practically a deity getting ready to consume a planet or two.

The abandonment by her own girlfriend.

The torment by her former snake of a friend.

The major rejection done by her co-worker

And this.

 **She screamed.**

She screamed a **blood-curling** scream that **shattered** the glass frames sitting on the coffee table and hanging on the crafted walls. The darkness around her violently dispersed into thousands of spirits laughing and taunting the strawberry, whofeared for her own life. A **gruesome** death at the hands of a second-tier friend with anger issues. There was no looking back. The **burst** of emotions had enforced cracks all around the villa, so fragile that a simple touch can mean **devastation**.

"ENID!"

Those words were as useful as it would be when falling on deaf ears. Enid's fury scream was over, and what was left of her physical form was an enormous ghoul, barely fitting under the roof.

"ENID! PLEASE HEAR ME OUT!"

There was no way that she can act rationally. The shouting, however, prompted something different out of the witch.

Her dark phantom had swished in an instant through the roof, and dropped down in the same speed. Enid continued to rip through the ceiling like paper and scissors. With every thrust, the speed would gradually increase, resulting in the entire residential home beginning to rumble.

Drupe's reaction was to run for the window. She began making shoulder thrusts but could not make a dent. Her next option was to kick through it, but she was pushed away by the durability. Her desperate and last resort was just to bang on the glass and see what happens.

She shouldn't have placed the keys all the way to the kitchen counter when she came in.

The ceiling collapsed. Furniture had first filled with dust, then was broken apart by the remnants of the architectural closing. All kinds of thumps and bangs and cracks had been heard just behind her. Drupe, however, was left without a scratch. Nothing above her radius dropped down.

Then, before she even knew it, the phantom swished its way through the glass from outside, shattering it instantly and sending the shards directly to Drupe's direction.

The villa was in shambles.

Without knowing of the damage she has done, Enid made her way north.

 _Uuuugh..._

Once again, Enid regained her consciousness in another familiar setting. She was very used to it on the prior day.

Her own room. The sheets wrapped around her casually as if hardly anything out of the ordinary occured. She no longer felt her wound, and there was no print of blood anywhere around her.

Perhaps it was all a dream...

Except the arrow wound was still apparent below her breast.

And Wilhamena didn't bother to knock before entering in a panic.

* * *

On the dining table was a mother and daughter session.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Mom, it wasn't anything horrib-"

"I let you out for a couple of hours and you waste a day getting ambushed by God knows what! Why didn't you call me about all this?"

"Because I knew this conversation would go down..."

Disgruntled, the adult in the room arose from her seat, and began distancing herself from the table as if a camera had panned to the reaction of one's discovery that something even worse is brewing.

"I've never seen such a thing happen to you before. Do you know how it feels to feel so secure about your own baby being able to wake up and sleep in for another day? You keep holding dangerous grudges like these without any action, and you will be gone. I can't have that rot in my mind."

"She won't stop. I need to go fi-"

"Enid, I can't trust you to go out there anymore. I need to contact the authorities on this!"

"You serious, Mom? What the hell are they gonna do?"

She began reaching for her own phone.

"N-n-no! Put the phone away, I can take care of this myself!"

"Not a chance."

Something very familiar began to seduce Enid's senses. Something dark and relentless.

"Put. Away. The. Phone."

Darkness. It wrapped itself around her for consumption once again. Wilhamena noticed this when she turned around. Instead of her intimidating expression, she was suddenly horrified by the killing machine that appeared to be her own flesh and blood.

"Enid...what are you-"

 **"PUT AWAY THE FUCKING PHONE!"**

That echo...The sound of countless spirits commanding at once.

It was all too much for Wilhamena to take in. The nightmare that she and her loving husband had avoided for many years had finally caught up to them. The formation of a divine ghoul that had lived within Enid in and out since birth.

The real Enid, twisted and broken, had broken out of her shell.

Wilhamena strategically hung up and placed it back inside her pocket, waiting to see what fate had in store for her.

"You can't fight this. It's finally **happennnNNNINNNGGGG!** "

In a split second, she vanished. Clouds of voltage and pure darkness were left in front of the mother.

* * *

Enid found herself transporting through smoke and landing violently in between a family of cacti. Luckily, she didn't particularly land on one, but the ground was as solid as it looked.

"W-what the hell?"

She proceeded to take a good look around. This setting was eerily similar to the practice grounds she had set with Red Action.

It was. Except she found herself above one of the canyons.

And in front of a farmhouse.

She had so many questions. The only one who could possibly answer to her was what hid inside her.

"Wait, did you mean to teleport me all the way to here?"

Throughout the whole sentence, she looked to her left, her right, and her own belly. This new form...from the echos, it was apparent that it came with company...

It made sense if this...thing meant to keep her safe and far away from anybody she knew, but why would someone put up a farmhouse at a geographical wasteland like this?

The answer was there in front of her eyes.

Someone in overalls donning a straw hat, on the porch swinging back and forth on a rocking chair.

Red Action.

* * *

 **Leave some feedback!**


	15. Forgiven

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Step by step, Enid got on the porch and stood over Red, who was in the middle of a five hundred yard stare with a pinpointed view of a larger canyon behind numerous.

And conveniently, there was just another rocking chair by her side.

"Y-you mind if I sit down here?"

There was no response. Not even a catch from Red's eye. This idle reaction only prompted Enid to go ahead and do so anyway.

"So you built your own ranch here, huh? That's cool. Are you practicing for the race? Because if so, I'll be there to watch. I promise."

None of these sentences seem to move Red. She expected her to freak out when Enid announced she's pulling out of the race. However, Red Action did not twitch.

They remained seated, or at least for the next ten seconds. Enid decided to sneak her way out of the awkward confrontation.

But she was stopped by words behind her.

"I'm the worst girlfriend in the whole world."

Now Enid was intrigued.

"You have nobody to blame but yourself, I guess. You shouldn't be so worked up about it though. I sure am not."

The girl in overalls got on her feet.

"Look, I had a lot of strings to pull for us to win this, but I got greedy as hell. Now, I couldn't give a quarter of a shit if I lose the race. You didn't deserve to get dragged in."

"Well, neither did you, but you chose to."

Red shruged with a light smile. "I guess so. I just want you to know that I never truly had the chance to push us forward. This whole race business got us in deep shit."

"No kidding. This may be shocking, but..." Enid held her arm and broke out of her stare with Red.

"But what!? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah..." Enid proceeded to pull up her tee, revealing the bloody hole deep below her breast. This alarmed Red greatly to the point of kneeling down close to the wound.

"Oh God! Who did this to you?"

"Guess."

Red laid her finger upon her lower lip, using her thinking cap.

"Did Drupe get mad she couldn't get a piece of me?"

Enid chuckled, but got serious afterward. "This was Elodie. She committed attempted murder on an empty parking lot. Very convenient for he-"

"Elodie!? That bastard!" Red clenched her fists and began showing her gritted teeth. "Mother-"

"Hey, hey! We don't have to worry, alright? Because I know for a fact we'll both kick her ass."

The expression of angst from Red Action was stricken with a glimmer of hope.

"We? You mean it?"

"If you wanna land a dub, you need a co-pilot at the cockpit."

Enid and Red were back at it again. When they weren't a dynamic couple, they were usually along side by side offering each other the best chemistry they have had personally.

Throughout their lives, they have always pressured to take a role. Enid was the darkness, the yin of society that is always surrounded by menacing ghouls and unholy creatures at her household, with such a desire to strike fear into the hearts of those unfortunate to walk by them. Yet despite this suggestive lifestyle, she had always concealed and remained fair to others.

Red Action was the yang. A mighty warrior who had been disciplined and trained intensely to end up as a product of one of the most elite combat forces on an intergalactic scale. She had been taught virtues and the motives to conserve justice within reality. However, she's also been seen as obnoxious, ill-tempered, incompetent, and has always been caught indulging in a world of excessive sin. These problems have always came from the pressure of her role in a world irrelevant to her. This was her personal space.

Together, hand-in-hand, they would have the ability to work it all out and form a powerhouse that cannot be broken apart. A bond so durable that an arrow cannot pierce.

There was one problem.

"Uh, I think I should call Drupe..."

 _Oh shit!_

"Y-you think so?"

"Well, she has my tank. Told her I didn't want it til the race. It just felt...empty...without you there."

"Red, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What!?" Red pulled the brakes upon herself when she reached for her phone.

"You know...let her enjoy it."

"Enid, I think you're not telling me something."

She proceeded to press the call button on her phone.

Damnit!

Three rings were all it took.

"Hello?"

"Hey D, you free?"

"Sure!"

Something was way off. Enid could have sworn she left Drupe and her own house in ruins. The last sight she had of Drupe was her being bludgeoned by a series of glass shards.

"Before I continue, how did you sleep last night? You marked out via text."

"Oh, I couldn't. I don't wanna bring up your girl here but she passed out in the middle of my living room just shitting herself a demon's spawn or something. Crazy as hell. I had spooky ass nightmares afterwards! I drove her home safe, though."

In mid-sentence, Red looked behind her, with both women struck with immense confusion. She shook it off, though.

"Word. Alright, I just need you to do me a solid and come to the trap house."

"You mean that yee-yee ass ranch? Girl, you don't even herd shit!"

"W-well..."

"Smells like death and weed in there."

"Just come."

Red hung up. After her call, a heavy sigh escaped her lips and she excused herself inside. Door was open, and she just happened to leave it like that with her ex tailing her.

Enid pursued slowly, taking notice of the generic interior that included periwinkle colored walls, a wooden floor, and a staircase by the doorway. This is what Red Action called home, and she began craving some caffeine. She took out a pot, filled it with water, and followed it up by taking out a jar of Nescafe Instant Coffee mix.

"So, how does it feel to have your own tidy little space?"

"It's cool. I don't like that po-mo trendy bullshit they have just for houses in this decade. I prefer to be old school, when agriculture was the working people's common ground. I can just chill and sit on my ass all day out in the sun."

"Wow. That means you're staying here for a long while, huh?"

"Enid, I can literally see my kids take their first steps in this very place."

They broke off the conversation as Red set the water to boil. She laid herself back on the counter with arms crossed.

"In all seriousness, though, I wanna thank you for giving me this second chance to straighten myself out. I couldn't stand myself after being locked from your house like that, but I deserved it for all the...you know."

Enid walked up to her love with a fresh mindset.

"No probs. Hey, you still have the glorbs around here? All that stuff I heard really made it seem so surreal."

Without a single mutter, Red Action suddenly stood herself up and signaled Enid to follow her with the flex of her fingers.

Red began pushing the empty wooden bookcase next to her rug at the very end of the living room. On the bare wall, a safe was revealed to have been forcibly shoved deep inside with the boards just sticking outward. She kneeled and turned to Enid, who helped herself to the comfort of sitting on the soft couch.

"It's real crappy, I know. But this may just be the key to victory. If we can find a way to harness its power properly and outdo Elodie, my statement would stand wel-Are you catching on?"

Enid had laid on the couch facing the ceiling. From the distance, Red noticed how contemplative she felt. To help her fight it, she decided to play psychologist and just take a seat by her girlfriend's feet on the other end.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not easy to talk. I can literally see you bashing my brains in for telling you this but...I think I went real crazy last night and I may have just set Drupe off-course."

"Y-you what?" Red leaned over with a concerned look.

"I never knew til that day, but she was pregnant. Drupe was pregnant, Red! I may have just ruined it with my...my..."

"Is there something you want to say?"

It didn't take long before Enid let out the sigh that meant bad news were to be told to you in a few seconds.

"The rage inside me has...boiled ever since I was a kid. You've seen who my parents are, and what they are both capable of. With vampiric powers induced by the barbaric savagery of a werewolf, that shit can't be good at all. I let it all out. I lashed it all out after I thought too hard about the fact that Elodie almost had me beat in life, and...I lost you."

Red left Enid hanging when she dare looked deep in her eyes. She headed to the kitchen, where the water was finished boiling, and she began whipping herself up breakfast.

The latter was a little appalled by the sudden ejection, but that didn't last long.

"Continue. I think I have a great idea of what this is."

"Well, I basically channeled all of that intense, exhausted it with the use of dark energy, and it all just exploded all over her. I thi-"

"That's what sheeee saiiiddd!" Red's hoot followed up with some light laughter as she started clinking the spoon in circular motion.

"Look, I let it all go and my mind began to wander, but I remember so vividly that her house collapsed on her and she was impaled by...damn..."

"Yeah, well she told me that you gassed down in the living room."

"Right, yet it was all too real. Do you think maybe the spirits within me are starting to take a hard grip on my subconscious?"

"S-s-spirits? What the hell?"

They paused there again, but the conversation would appear to carry on as Red brought her coffee to the couch for more talking.

"You have spirits?"

"I don't recall how they even got here in the first place, but it's pretty obvious when you see where I live."

One sip of coffee.

"Ahh. You should strangle Elodie to death and have her asshole friends watch. I'd do anything to sock her across her face, even if I can't go back to my own time. Hey, that reminds me, I think Yellow Technique called me about her being guilty of some 'grievances' and decided she doesn't want to even spend time with me anymore."

The entire story had an intrigued Enid on edge.

"You mean, she's given up on you?"

"Well I wouldn't say she's given up, but all that schemin' should stop for now. Don't act surprised, though. I know what you did to her, and I know you took the time warp."

"Oh...well..."

"Look, it's cool, and I'm not warning you as a threat, but rather for precaution. You get in trouble there, and it's gonna be absolute madness. Shits going to hit the fan, and I'll hold myself accountable for the rest of my life."

Once again, the conversation couldn't carry. That's what peeved Enid off so much. In their first days, they were able to laugh and rejoice at their similarities. Now, she has never felt so grown before. To be so restrained and powerless at each silent attack by her counterpart really made her realize that the beginning of adulthood had just passed her recently.

So what is Enid's option?

To get on her feet, walk up to an unsuspecting Red Action, and for once take charge in the discussion. She wrapped her arms around her.

"I miss you. So much. Like, a lot more than you can perceive."

"You know I can't perceive shit, though..."

They chuckled, but Red placed her half-full cup of coffee on the stand.

"Hey, follow me. I wanna show you the rooftop!"

"Alrighty."

Enid and Red disappeared into the hall on the left, heading up the staircase.

Through a ladder that lead to a hatch on the ceiling, they found themselves up. Enid took a good look around. The canyons were their pillars, gigantic and very rocky to transform a gate that distinguished the happy little home and the outside world.

"You see, E, I was skeptical about switching teams at first when you offered me the rin-"

"Wait! That reminds me, I have the ring right here. I was just a little too...you wanna make it official?"

"Pop it through!" Red offered her hand out to her redeemer.

And so, the silver gold glimmers from the index finger.

Oddly, though, Red tossed her straw hat out and left it to fall from the roof.

"I wanted to say, though, that switching teams was probably the most courageous thing I have ever committed too."

Enid got face-to-face, asking for clarification.

"How so, Ranger?" She smirked.

"Oh, you don't believe me, huh? How's this?"

For the first time in what felt like ages for each of them, Red Action and Enid's lips met at matching intervals. Each half of their circle savored the moment as the sun scorched upon the couple. Beams of light once again shining upon them, brighter than any other time. They continued to work on each other as each of them gripped the other's right hand.

Then they both continued.

Then they both fell.

Yet they still continued to passionately kiss on the roof.

That's when things got out of control.

* * *

They laid there covered only by what they wore prior. Enid and Red were well spent, with the latter breathing heavier than the other. Satisfied, Enid turned to her own side hiding a sharp smirk like a birthday present. Red was well aware of her success, and was eager to be the first to have a say.

"God, t-that was...amazing...you okay?"

"Definitely. Catch a breath, you dummy."

Red lightly chuckled. She couldn't care less about her dignity. She was the first to make her way back in.

* * *

From being casually dessed to not even being dressed to being excessively dressed for the unusual winter night. It wasn't too far off from warm outside, but it still remained quite chilly. The duo had spent most of the day doing the same routine over and over.

There was a sharp increase in improvement, however. Red's been more steady behind the wheel when it comes to making sharp turns around the hazards. She's found a way to lighten herself up, resulting in chemistry. Enid too, felt these effects as she climbed her way up to sharpshooter status on top of the tank.

When Drupe arrived to hand back over the tank to her longtime friend, she was thrown off by Enid's assumption that she and her unborn child were crushed underneath the rubble of her destroyed house. However, Drupe assured her that it must have been somewhat of a vision or just a bad memory. They had a talk over things, and each agreed that they should co-operate better next time. Enid revealed her destructive secret to her newfound friend, who was rather shocked that she was the first to even be exposed to such a phenomenon. In the end, they rejoiced and carried on in distant, respective locations.

They were enjoying the warmth of the heater inside while wrapping themselves up in the longer couch. A nice warm blanket to keep them together. Enid was on the edge, while Red did not hesitate to keep herself well inside.

Neither of them bothered to watch the news channel in front, because the new objective was to get the day over with and rest in satisfaction.

"Hey Red, what do you think your troop is doing now?"

The trooper yawned. "Uuuaaggghhh! Maybe they're all glad that their shitlist has been checked off for good riddance. They probably couldn't stand me. I'm lowkey fiery as hell sometimes."

"You wanna get something off your chest while we're here?"

"Let's see. I love you." Red got fairly close to her girlfriend's face.

"That makes two of us" Enid said with a smile. "Here's the thing though. When I went back to retrieve the ring from you-know-who, she kept getting defensive. Pointing out that I don't even know your name, you know? Maybe I don't really know you that well."

"Man, I wish I could just blurt it out from my big mouth, but I can't. Any advances to my identity could really eff' up the timeline. You understand, right?"

"I guess, but 'Red Action' is just a title. I really wanna get personal with you, because we're pulling through together."

...

They looked away from each other, but Red snickered.

"You'll find out one day."

"Bet?"

"Yee. Anyways, I'm zonked here."

"Um...do you understand what zonked means?"

"Heard Drupe say it repeatedly. She said it when she got here."

 _Damn. Is she really trying to miscarry? Did she even forget the baby?_

 _"_ Well, good night."

"Night, lass!"

Enid didn't shut her eyes in an instant like her partner. She took a quick glance at the TV, looked around the place, and proceeded to crash.

Didn't really focus on the headline.

* * *

 **GLORB CRISIS DEEPENS. SUSPECT NAMES TIPPED?**

 **Leave some feedback! Only a few more chapters to go!**


	16. NOT DEAD!

Not dead just yet.

It's been a year, but I'll get things going very soon. Count on it.


End file.
